The one I need
by Lady Luxury
Summary: Cuddy e House finalmente cedem a tensão sexual que os cerca. Mas será que vai dar certo no dia seguinte?
1. Chapter 1

The one I need – Huddy

**The one I need – Huddy**

**Parte 1:**

House sentia-se aliviado afinal aquela sexta-feira não fora fácil. Os plantões sempre o deixavam cansado, e sua perna também andava reclamando mais que de costume por isso resolveu anestesiá-la com algumas doses de álcool intravenoso. Ele queria mesmo ficar sozinho um pouco antes de ir para casa. Dormir era algo que ele fazia somente quando era extremamente necessário e embora a companhia do copo de uísque fosse agradável, gostou de ver quando de repente uma súbita companhia sentou no banco ao seu lado e pos as mãos no balcão pedindo o mesmo.

- Posso acompanhá-lo? Cuddy virou-se para ele com um sorriso incriminador sobre o estado dele.

- Com certeza. Ele disse olhando diretamente para o decote da blusa dela.

- Não acha que já chega por hoje? Ela disse tocando a mão dele e lhe dando um olhar implicante, como uma professora reprimindo um aluno malandro.

- Quem é você agora, minha mãe? Ele debochou. – Ainda estou enxergando só dois peitos querendo saltar da sua blusa, então ainda não é o suficiente. Ele sorriu. Mas na verdade ele tentava ocultar nas brincadeiras o calor que sentia crescer em suas veias assim que sua mão sentiu o contato da mão dela. Cuddy sabia o efeito que tinha sobre ele, e mesmo assim fazia questão de provocá-lo. Maldita ela e todas as mulheres por saberem usar seus encantos contra os homens.

- Você não me parece bem. Andou tomando algum remédio ilícito outra vez? Ela disse, segurando a testa dele e olhando suas pupilas.

- Nada que você não aprovaria doutora. Ele disse, segundos antes de começar a tossir.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui antes que você entre no hospital agora como paciente. Ela disse bebendo o uísque do copo num único gole.

- Como você está chata. Relaxe, estou ótimo. Ele ria, eu já quase nem sinto a minha perna. E era justamente essa a minha intenção.

- Acho que não é só a perna que você não está sentindo. Ela disse ajudando-o a levantar-se e colocando o braço dele em torno do pescoço dela.

- Garanto que estou sentindo tudo que interessa. Disse ele caminhando um tanto titubeante enquanto Cuddy o levava até a porta após ter deixado o dinheiro para pagar a conta.

- Você me deve um bom dinheiro. Quanto você bebeu? Todo o estoque do bar?

- Antigamente você não pagava minhas contas doutora. - O que vão pensar de mim hein? Deixando a mulher pagar as minhas contas.

- Não sou sua mulher, House. Ela sorriu e franziu o nariz deixando-o ainda mais excitado.

- Infelizmente. Mas quem sabe nós ainda temos o nosso tão esperado revival. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e quando eles finalmente abriram a porta da saída, a chuva que se tratava de apenas alguns pingos quando ela chegou, havia se transformado numa tempestade e seu carro estava estacionado a uma quadra dali.

- Deixa de falar besteira. Consegue correr?

- Pra que? Meu carro está logo ali. Disse ele apontando a direção contrária.

- Você acha mesmo que vai dirigir? Ela riu. – Eu mando alguém buscar o carro. Você vai comigo.

- Você é que manda chefe. Disse ele com um olhar malicioso mais Cuddy fingiu que não viu e o ajudou a chegar até o carro dela. Cuddy abriu o carro e os dois entraram completamente ensopados e ela logo tomou partida.

- Pra onde vamos? Pediu House enquanto fuçava sem parar nas estações de rádio, fazendo com que ela ficasse irritada e desse um tapa na mão dele.

- Ok. Sem música então. Vamos conversar. Ele disse suspirando e cruzando os braços. – Ah propósito, você fica bem molhada.

- Minha casa. Disse ela sem olhá-lo.

- Eu que bebi e você que fica fácil? Buscando-me em bares, me levando pra sua casa, vai me por na cama também? Ele brincou mais uma vez, mas ela continuava séria embora sentisse uma louca vontade de rir da voz esganiçada dele.

- Wilson me ligou preocupado com você. Disse que você sumiu e não atendia o celular. Pensou que estivesse comigo, sabe-se lá por que. Ela explicou.

- E você ficou preocupada também e ficou procurando por mim.

- Eu sabia bem onde encontrar você. Ela disse com um ar orgulhoso deixando-o satisfeito.

- É por isso que eu preciso de você. Quem mais poderia me salvar de temporais e bebedeiras?

- Porque fez isso House? Ela voltou a recriminá-lo quando pararam num semáforo.

- É sexta-feira, estou cansado, minha perna dói e você e Wilson tiraram o meu grande prazer: os remédios ilícitos. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso para a saia dela e ela alisou-a para tentar deixá-la mais baixa.

- Foi isso mesmo ou foi despeito? Ela provocou.

- Do que você está falando? Ele perguntou enquanto os dois já desciam do carro, na garagem da casa dela.

- Você está com ciúmes daquele paciente que fica me dando flores. Ela disse sorrindo.

- Estou nada. O garoto é muito atrevido só isso. Ele tropeçou ao subir o degrau até a entrada e Cuddy logo o segurou fazendo que os lábios dos dois quase se tocassem. House estava entregue, mas ela se afastou e abriu a porta.

- Ninguém nunca é bom o bastante pra você, House. Nem nunca vai ser quando se trata de alguém que goste de mim. Só você, não é? Ela pôs a mão na cintura com um ar de deboche e ele ficou encarando-a em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Vou pegar mais uma coberta porque pelo visto a noite vai ser fria. É melhor se secar logo ou vai ficar doente. Quando ela se preparava para ir para dentro novamente ele resolveu falar.

- Você está errada. Disse simplesmente sentando-se no sofá pois suas pernas não conseguiam manter o equilíbrio.

- Sobre o que? Ela se voltou sentando-se ao lado dele e tirando-lhe o casaco úmido. – Você está ensopando meu sofá. Ela provocou com um sorriso.

- Você também está ensopando o sofá.

Ele disse devolvendo a provocação e segurando o pulso dela firmemente, mas sem pressionar muito para não machucá-la. A textura da pele dela fazia seu sangue ferver e ver aquela roupa colocada contra o corpo dela o fazia quase perder o controle. Queria tê-la a todo custo, não agüentava mais reprimir toda aquela tensão sexual, mas temia a reação dela e por mais um tempo conteve o impulso de beijá-la e tocar mais que suas mãos.

- Era isso que você queria me dizer? Ela franziu a sobrancelha brincalhona, mas ele permanecia sério e segurando o pulso dela.

- Não. Você está errada sobre mim. Ninguém nunca vai ser bom o bastante pra você Cuddy. Você é boa demais pra mim. Ou pra qualquer um desses babacas com que você anda. Ele deu de ombros sem deixar de quebrar o contato visual com ela. Cuddy sentiu seu coração se acelerar e a mão que ele segurava começava a suar.

- House eu não sou tudo isso. E melhor você se secar logo. Ela disse tentando mudar o assunto para ver se conseguia quebrar aquele magnetismo incontrolável que se formava em torno deles.

- Pra mim você é muito mais. Ele disse puxando-a novamente e fazendo-a sentar-se do lado dele. Eu ainda me pergunto se o gosto dos seus lábios é tão bom quanto eu me lembro. Disse tocando o cabelo molhando dela e aproximando-se pouco a pouco enquanto podia ver os seios dela arfarem aceleradamente devido a respiração hesitante dela.

- House, pare. Você está bêbado. Ela disse virando o rosto e abaixando a cabeça para colocá-la entre os joelhos.

- Não use isso como desculpa!

Estou dizendo algo diferente do que lhe digo todos os dias? Ele sorriu fazendo com que ela pensasse a respeito e era verdade. Ele tinha razão.

Ele sempre deixou claro o que sentia por ela. Do modo dele, mas sempre deixou. Ao ver que ela parecia acuada e não falava nada ele continuou:

- Você acha que eu falo por brincadeira quando digo que preciso de você? Você é importante pra mim chefe e quando eu digo isso, quero dizer que você é mais que apenas uma mulher dotada de lindas "funbags".

Com isso Cuddy riu, House tinha o dom de fazê-la rir e esquecer de tudo quando estava perto dele. Ele riu também e se aproximou colocando a mão na nuca dela, e alisando seus cabelos enquanto retirava o prendedor de cabelo que estava querendo cair.

Uma contradição de pensamentos a invadia, não sabia se devia continuar ou empurrá-lo mais uma vez. Eles já haviam feito isso e não havia dado certo, então para que repetir. E como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos House sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Sei que você também quer. Ao sentir o calor do hálito dele sua pele se arrepiou deixando House ainda mais excitado pois seus lábios estavam tão próximos dos dela que se ela arfasse o peito um pouco mais rápido cairia na boca dele.

Os olhos dela estavam lânguidos e aqueles lábios semiabertos pareciam tão convidativos que ele não se conteve mais. Se ela tinha alguma intenção de escapar, não demonstrava, porque ele continuava com a mão em sua nuca, acariciando os cabelos que ainda pingavam. Então num gesto um tanto reprimido House se aproximou ainda mais a puxando pela nuca e fazendo com seus lábios finalmente se encontrassem. Quando as duas línguas começaram a lutar por espaço e House abafou um gemido ao deslizar as mãos pelos seios dela, ela se afastou de repente.

- Não! Isso vai estragar tudo. Nós já fizemos isso antes...

- É e se foi bom da primeira vez, agora está ainda melhor. Ele disse enquanto beijava o pescoço dela deixando-a excitada com o toque da barba mal feita dele.

- Você está bêbado! Nem vai lembrar-se de nada amanhã. Ela disse quase num sussurro.

- Se eu não me lembrar dos detalhes, a gente repete.

Dizendo isso jogou os braços dela para o alto caindo sobre ela no sofá enquanto a beijava fervorosamente nos lábios fazendo com que ela afundasse cada vez mais no sofá.

A príncipio ela estava retraída, contrariada, e não se mostrava muito empolgada com os beijos dele, porém em poucos segundos ela tomou outra postura, mandando o bom-senso para o alto e agarrando o rosto dele com as duas mãos, tentando aprofundar ainda mais o beijo.

House mordeu o lábio inferior dela sutilmente quando ela tentou encaixá-lo entre suas pernas, porém sua saia era justa demais e não permitia muitos movimentos.

Então parando de beijá-la por um minuto, ele a olhou ofegante, com a roupa ainda colada ao corpo e completamente entregue ao seu desejo e não pode deixar de sorrir dizendo:

- Faz muito tempo que espero por isso.

Ela parecia confusa quando ele se afastou dela com aquele de desejo, aquele olhar que exalava excitação, que deixava claro todo o fogo que irradiava dele perto dela.

Logo em seguida sem deixar de olhá-la, ele se ajoelhou a frente dela deslizando as mãos até a cintura e encontrando o fecho da saia com tanta precisão como se tivesse passado um bom tempo analisando as roupas dela.

Sua mão tocou o zíper escondido do lado direito da saia e o abriu, puxando a saia apertada com dificuldade, já que por estar molhada ficava ainda mais difícil.

Aquilo o excitou ainda mais, pois enquanto retirava a saia pode acariciar as coxas dela, descendo até os tornozelos embora ela ainda usasse uma meia fina. Porém essa seria ainda mais fácil de tirar, ela já demonstrava vontade alguma de parar. Seus olhos estavam fechados e havia um sorriso em seus lábios e certo suspiro de alivio quando ele finalmente tirou a saia dela.

- Você é ainda melhor do que eu me lembrava minha cara. Ele fez uma pausa abrindo as pernas dela e colocando-se entre elas, ainda ajoelhado. Cuddy enlaçou-o e trouxe o corpo para frente roçando seu lábio ao dele, mas sem beijá-lo, enlouquecendo-o Suas mãos então passaram a abrir a camisa dele que cada vez mais inebriado com as sensações que estar com ela o propiciava livrou-a do casaco e dispensando a delicadeza dela, abriu a camisa dela todos os botões de uma vez. Coisa que fazer todos os dias, quando conversavam nos corredores, ou se provocavam no escritório dela. Olhou um tempo para os seios dela, finalmente ali livres esperando para serem tocados por ele, enquanto sentia- acariciar seus cabelos suavemente e lhe dar um olhar que o fazia pensar que ela o amava. Seria possível?

Se fosse porque tanta tensão e tanto tempo correndo um do outro como cão e gato? Não era momento de pensar nisso afinal as mãos dela começaram a deslizar pelo peito dele, deixando as unhas fazerem seu estrago e ele suspirou querendo pronunciar algum palavrão, porém nenhum seria perverso o bastante para descrever o prazer que sentia.

Completamente paralisado deixou que as mãos dela trabalhassem em seu peito e em suas costas, após ter tirado sua camisa.

Assim como ele fazia com ela, Cuddy também o analisava, ele estava mais forte, os músculos mais rígidos e não saberia dizer se depois daquela noite ainda seria capaz de renegá-lo no dia seguinte. Deixar-se tocar por ele fazia com que ela sentisse como se um vazio tivesse finalmente sido preenchido dentro dela.

Sentia como se pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, tudo estava saindo de uma maneira perfeita e ela nem sequer havia se esforçado para tal.

Ver o modo como House a olhava, a emocionava e fazia com que aquele turbilhão de emoções crescesse para um nível insuportável, então ela apertou-o contra si e beijou-o com tanta intensidade que os dois acabaram caindo no tapete.

- Diga-me Greg, porque mesmo eu estava evitando isso? Ela perguntou num sussurro bem próximo aos lábios dele enquanto ele deslizava as mãos até as nádegas dela e apertava seu bumbum.

- Há muito tempo você não me chama assim... Ele levantou uma sobrancelha satisfeito e sorriu quando ela começou a beijar-lhe o peito passando a língua nos seus mamilos descendo cada vez mais os lábios fazendo-o ter espasmos.

Ela não tinha intenção alguma de parar e temendo que logo seu corpo respondesse aquele estimulo levantou a cabeça dela e sentou-se a trazendo para seu colo sem deixar de fitar os olhos dela, que naquela noite pareciam ainda mais claros e brilhantes.

Desceu o olhar e viu uma gota escorrendo entre o vão dos seios dela e um arrepio percorreu toda a sua coluna vagarosamente.

- Respondendo a sua pergunta... Ele disse de repente ao mesmo tempo em que atirava a camisa dela no chão. – Você disse que isso estragaria as coisas. Está pronta para estragar tudo de vez? Ele perguntou acariciando as costas dela, sentindo suas costelas e enlouquecendo de vontade de sentir a textura de toda aquela pele macia e clara com sua boca.

Cuddy não respondeu, apenas o encarou e passou o dedo pelos lábios dele balançando a cabeça num sinal afirmativo.

House então beijou o ombro dela e sugou-o enquanto abria o fecho do sutiã para logo em seguida jogá-lo ao chão fazendo companhia para a camisa. Observou-a como se analisasse uma obra de arte, deixando-a acanhada.

Os seios dela estavam arrepiados e pareciam chamá-lo, então lambeu aquela gota que escorria entre eles e sentiu a textura deles seus lábios, deixando sua barba marcá-los e depois sentiu o gosto de seus mamilos sugando-os demoradamente fazendo com que ela apertasse as unhas em suas costas e arqueasse o corpo para trás apertando os dentes, tentando evitar os gemidos de prazer.

Cuddy não conseguia pensar em mais nada além do quanto o desejava, de quanto queria sentir o corpo dele adentrar o seu o mais breve possível.

Tinha urgência em terminar com toda aquela corrente elétrica que os guiava a um lugar que não poderia ser definido com outro nome que não a loucura.

Ela queria sentir a barba dele roçando por todo seu corpo e queria beijá-lo e experimentá-lo exatamente como ele fazia com ela. Torturá-lo aos poucos o fazendo se contorcer de prazer, devolver a ele todas as sensações inexplicáveis estava causando nela.

Fazia tempo que ela não se sentia tão desejada por nenhum homem e fazia tempo que nem um homem conseguia fazê-la chegar a um orgasmo tão rápido.

House tinha o poder de fazê-la ir ao delírio com um simples toque, porém ele não sabia disso. Não tinha idéia do efeito que tinha sobre ela. Era por isso que ela tentava esfriar ao máximo o clima que ele sempre tentava criar, pois fora difícil esquecê-lo e agora seria muito pior, não querer agarrá-lo toda vez que o visse no trabalho.

- Já querida? Ele sorriu mais uma vez deitando-a no chão adorando o fato de tê-la feito chegar ao ápice somente ao tocar-lhe os seios.

- Você não perdeu o jeito. Ela disse com a voz ofegante.

- Ninguém te faz gritar como eu, não é?

Ele provocou beijando a testa dela que estava suada e logo em seguida virou-a deitando-a sob o corpo dele e segurando seus pulsos para o alto enquanto parava um minuto para sentir o calor que vinha do corpo dela atritando contra o seu. Aquela era a sensação mais maravilhosa que ele já havia experimentado, porque diabos Cuddy tinha tanto poder sobre ele? A calça já estava se tornando sufocante e ela sabia disso, porque tocou aquela região em flamas do seu corpo, apertou-a e sorriu. Aquele sorriso maléfico e provocativo que só ela tinha. Um sorriso de deboche que o fazia querer possuí-la o mais rápido possível.

Percebeu então que suas mãos estavam tremulas enquanto arrastava-se sobre ela retirando-lhe a meia fina.

Ao vê-la usando apenas uma fina e pequena calcinha de renda preta seu coração queria saltar fora do peito, ele até mesmo conseguia escutar as batidas. Cuddy era definitivamente perfeita, provavelmente a coisa mais perfeita que ele já tinha tocado. E queria que ela soubesse disso, portanto beijou cada milímetro do corpo dela da garganta até o umbigo, deleitando-se em seu corpo como se fosse algo precioso e sagrado.

Até mesmo o movimento que o abdômen dela fazia com a respiração o excitava.

E vendo-a ali atirada no chão com as bochechas rosadas e aquele corpo absolutamente espetacular suado e ansiando por ele, viu que não havia mais porque reprimir seu desejo, abaixou a calcinha com os dentes e retirou-a usando as mãos, pois não tinha paciência para tanto.

E quando se preparou para degustá-la, ela o recebeu entre suas pernas, dobrando-as e abrindo-as enquanto ele se posicionava entre elas e a invadia pouco a pouco com a sua língua.

Cuddy não agüentava e a cada nova investida dele, um espasmo a dominava e ela apertava as pernas contra ele.

Querendo dizer chega, mas sem conseguir, ela simplesmente puxou-o pelo pescoço e fez com que ele se erguesse sobre ela mais uma vez.

Assim sendo, abriu o zíper da calça dele e começou a empurrá-la para baixo levando a cueca dele junto, os dois de uma vez só. House se divertia com a pressa dela, mas ficava aliviado por estar livre da calça finalmente e não ter nada separando seu corpo do dela.

Ela podia sentir a ereção dele contra sua virilha e não queria mais esperar. Ele finalmente então cedeu penetrando-a e sentindo um profundo alivio nisso.

Pensou que talvez tivesse sido brusco demais, pois ela soltou um gemido e moveu o quadril, porém logo se encaixou a ele, prendendo as pernas junto ao seu quadril.

Eles já haviam esperado tanto que assim que seus corpos finalmente se uniram o clímax chegou rápido e simultâneo. House deitou a cabeça no peito dela tentando se recuperar enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos.

Adormeceram em seguida, nos braços um do outro e quando seus corpos começaram a recuperar a pulsação normal, puxaram um cobertor se mantiveram ali enlaçados até a manhã seguinte.

7


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2:

**Parte 2:**

O barulho incessante da porta batendo finalmente acordou Cuddy, que sorriu ao ver House dormindo com a boca aberta, ainda na mesma posição. Ela levantou, vestiu a camisa dele, porque era mais rápido e correu de pés descalços até a porta.

- Quem diabos pode ser a essa hora? Porque o Wilson não entende essa porta? House reclamou, abrindo os olhos e só então se dando conta que não estava em sua casa.

- Wilson? Cuddy abriu a porta esfregando os olhos porque o sol estava escaldante.

- Parece que a noite foi boa. Ele deu uma risadinha de deboche. Ao ouvir a voz de Wilson, House vestiu as calças e os sapatos e tentou sair pela porta da cozinha, caso o amigo entrasse. Fez o mais rápido que pode, pois teria que passar pelo corredor para fazer isso, e se Cuddy abrisse um pouco mais a porta ele poderia ser visto.

- É... Eu... Sai com umas amigas. Ela disse, sentindo-se idiota por ter contado uma mentira tão estúpida.

- É mesmo? Você me disse que House ia passar a noite aqui, porque não estava em condições de dirigir. Ele franziu a sobrancelha, e ela quis bater em si mesma por ter esquecido que havia falado com ele na noite passada.

- Sim, eu disse, mas sabe como ele é, ele acabou indo embora, não o vejo desde ontem mesmo. Ela garantiu, mas Wilson denotou as bochechas coradas.

- Bom, nesse caso vou levar a bengala dele, caso ele apareça no hospital, é folga dele hoje, mas duvido que ele fica em casa.

- A bengala? Ela parecia confusa.

- É? Ele esqueceu, no seu sofá. Ele explicou apontando com o dedo. Mais uma evidência do crime cometido.

- Ah sim, claro pode levar. Ela disse num to baixo e vago. Ela então pegou a bengala e o entregou, evitando abrir muito a porta para que ele não visse ainda mais do que devia e esperou que ele fosse embora logo, pois sentia o suor frio escorrer em sua testa.

- Bom, eu já vou, aproveite à tarde. Ela assentiu com um meio sorriso. – Ah propósito, bonita camisa. Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada. Ela disse olhando a camisa azulada.

-House tem uma igualzinha. Deixando no ar a frase ele se virou e foi embora, sem poder ver o embaraço dela.

- Merda! Ela disse batendo o pé quando Wilson já estava fora de vista. – House? Começou a procurar por ele pela casa toda e não o encontrava então olhando pela janela da cozinha o viu parado contra a porta como se escondesse de alguém.

- O que você está fazendo ai? Ela deu uma gargalhada.

- O que você acha? Escondendo-me do Wilson. Pode imaginar a vingança mortal dele depois de todas as minhas piadinhas? Á propósito, você fica sexy usando isso.

- Mas fica ainda melhor se ela. Ele sacudiu as sobrancelhas com um olhar malicioso.

- Entre aqui. Acho que fomos pegos. Ela riu.

- Ele já foi?

- Você está parecendo uma criança. Ela abriu a porta e ele entrou dando um tapa no bumbum dela.

- Você acabou com a minha perna ruim essa noite. Onde está minha bengala? Ele perguntou enquanto andavam pela sala e ele olhava em volta procurando por ela.

- Desculpe pelo chute, fazia tempo que eu não dormia no chão e ainda por cima acompanhada. E sobre a sua bengala, bem... Wilson levou.

- O que? Por quê? Ele parecia surpreso.

- Porque eu disse que você tinha esquecido aqui. Que obviamente não está aqui.

- E você acha que ele acreditou nisso, te vendo com essa camisa? House sorriu ironicamente.

- Qual o problema? Não há só uma camisa azul no mundo. Ela disse sem dar importância.

- A camisa, a bengala, essa marca ai no seu pescoço... Cuddy massageou o pescoço. – Estamos fritos, minha cara.

- E porque você está sorrindo? Ela parecia confusa.

- Eu deveria chorar? Não é do meu feitio, como você sabe. Ele disse encostando-se à parede e cruzando os braços.

- Você está se divertindo com isso, não? Ela cruzou os braços imitando-o.

- Estou, mas não fui o único. Foi se divertiu bastante ontem à noite e mais de uma vez. Ele provocou sorrindo novamente.

- House, sem piadinhas agora. Nós temos que ir trabalhar. Ou melhor, eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Ela disse penteando os cabelos com os dedos, indo até o banheiro lavar o rosto.

- Sabe eu gosto desse seu humor rabugenta quando acorda. É sexy. Ele disse seguindo-a e colocando as mãos em torno da cintura dela enquanto ela secava o rosto. Ela queria permanecer séria mas acabou não agüentando e ele a virou de frente para ele.

- Eu preciso me vestir. Ela insistiu delicadamente.

- Você já está vestida demais pro meu gosto. Cuddy lhe olhou, dando-lhe uma reprimenda.

- Ok, você venceu. Mas eu preciso da minha camisa de volta. Disse ele, abrindo os botões da camisa e escorrendo-a pelos ombros dela. –Uau! Exclamou segundos depois, olhando-a dos pés à cabeça.

- Que foi? Ela estava se divertindo com a expressão maravilhada dele.

- Se vista logo ou você não sai dessa casa hoje. Provocando-o ainda mais, ela pos os braços em torno do pescoço dele, e o beijou. House correspondeu carregando-a no colo e levando-a até o quarto. Logo em seguida deitou-a na cama ficando ainda por cima dela, mas ela segurou o rosto dele e disse:

- Eu estava falando sério. Temos que sair.

- Pra que você acende a lareira se não quer aquecer o ambiente? Ao ver que ela começava a ficar nervosa ele saiu de cima dela e desistiu. – Ok, ok, mas se precisar de ajuda, pode me chamar. Ela riu e ele saiu do quarto, para ajuntar sua camisa no chão e vesti-la. Precisava ir para casa se trocar, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria, queria passar o dia inteiro com o cheiro dela impregnado em sua roupa e em seu corpo.

Ele foi pra casa e ela foi para o hospital, mas aquela seria mais uma das folgas que ele aboliria, e dessa vez não porque estivesse mesmo interessado em trabalhar e sim para vê-la novamente, pois depois da noite anterior ele entendera que não poderia mais ficar distante dela.

Então ignorando todos que falavam com ele, dirigiu-se a sala dela, entrou sem bater e fechou a porta com o pé enquanto abria um sorriso ao ver o susto que ela tomou.

- House, o que está fazendo aqui? Ela perguntou surpresa.

- Ontem era Greg, hoje já mudou pra House... Mulheres... Ele balançou a cabeça.

- É sua folga hoje, pensei que ia querer se curar da ressaca. Ela disse enquanto discava uns números no telefone, mas ele colocou a mão sobre este impedindo que ela continuasse.

- Geralmente você me tira da minha folga sempre que possível e agora que eu apareço por conta própria você estranha? Ele esticou-se na cadeira a frente dela e colocou os pés sobre a mesa.

- Ok... Nesse caso tem uma paciente que está com...

- Não estou interessado. É a minha folga. Ele interrompeu.

- Mas o que você veio fazer aqui então? Ela se levantou e tirou os pés dele de cima da mesa, encarando-o de frente.

- Algo mais interessante. Disse ele escorregando os olhos até os botões abertos da blusa dela. Ao ver que ele não continuava, apenas a olhava daquele modo lascivo, ela comentou.

- Estou esperando. Ao invés de responder, num gesto rápido ele a puxou pelo braço fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado. Fazia tempo que ele queria fazer isso, mas aquelas saias justas não permitiam, aproveitando que ela estava com uma calça jeans, tão justas quanto era permitido, a trouxe para si. O contato entre os quadris dos dois estava deixando-o louco.

- Adorei a calça. Sexy. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela aproximando-se da orelha com um toque suave no pescoço dela.

- Estamos no trabalho, não é lugar pra isso. Disse ela mantendo a seriedade e tentando se levantar, mas House apertou as mãos em sua cintura.

- E daí? Acho que somos os únicos que não fizemos isso por aqui ainda. E eu não gosto de ser o último.

- Do que você está falando? Os funcionários ficam transando por ai?

- Não por ai. Por aqui mesmo. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Ainda acho um desperdício não ter as câmeras de vigilância.

- Greg! Ela bateu no ombro dele e não conteve o riso. House ficou admirando o quanto o sorriso dela era bonito.

- Você fica linda sorrindo. E eu gosto quando você me chama assim. Você não me chamava assim desde...

- Ontem? Ela o lembrou ainda rindo.

- Eu ia dizer desde a faculdade, mas se você quer por assim. Aliás, naquela época você não tinha problemas com transar em lugares públicos. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Não me diga que se esqueceu daquela vez no...

- Banheiro da lanchonete? Ela o interrompeu.

- Eu ia dizer biblioteca. Mas essa do banheiro também foi boa. Ele pôs a mão no queixo.

- Greg o que estamos fazendo? Ela perguntou com um olhar suspeito e um sorriso no canto dos lábios enquanto acariciava a barba por fazer dele.

- Eu não sei o que você está fazendo Lisa. Mas sei bem o que eu estou fazendo.

- E o que seria?

- Isso. House finalmente a beijou e ela pos os braços em torno do pescoço dele deixando que ele passasse a beijar seu pescoço também. As mãos dela acariciavam as costas dele quando de repente ouviram batidas na porta e se separam rapidamente.

- Cuddy. É o Wilson, posso entrar?

- Claro. Ela disse recompondo-se e House levantou da cadeira. Wilson entrou e viu Cuddy com os lábios e a extensão do pescoço vermelhos e com um sorriso perguntou:

- Vocês dois por acaso estavam...

- Não! Os dois repetiram juntos.

- Um duplo não. Ele comentou. – Isso é igual a um sim. Aprendi com você, amigo. Ele bateu nas costas de House e deixou um envelope em cima da mesa.

- Wilson, isso realmente não é o que...

- Tudo bem gente, só vim deixar o resultado desses exames. Podem continuar o que vocês estavam fazendo.

- Já que você insiste. House balançou a cabeça e empurrou Cuddy contra a parede voltando a beijar agora seus seios.

- Pare! E se mais alguém entrar. O que vão pensar de nós? Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas ela inútil, porque ele era mais forte e porque ela não queria que ele parasse.

- Você acha mesmo que Wilson vai guardar segredo? Ele vai dizer pra todo mundo que estamos transando.

- Mas ele não sabe disso.

- Ele não precisa. House riu.

- E depois dizem que as mulheres são fofoqueiras... Ela alfinetou.

- Querida, parece que só tem um jeito de manter você em silêncio, não? Ele voltou a beijá-la com furor e a empurrou contra a parede dobrando suavemente a perna dela e deslizando a mão para descobrir a coxa como se ensaiasse o inicio de um tango.

Fez uma pausa para ver se a expressão dela aprovava o ato e os olhos lânguidos dela eram mais que um sinal afirmativo para que ele continuasse, então beijou seu joelho e levou a mão na direção da virilha dela, dando um sorriso quando acariciou sua intimidade.

- Você está sem calcinha. Esperava por mim? Ele perguntou malicioso.

- Eu? Responda-me uma vez que você tenha permanecido em casa numa folga. Ela respondeu com uma voz suave.

- Isso responde a minha pergunta. Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a beijá-la e soltando a perna dela agarrou-lhe pela cintura, beijando os seios encobertos sob a camisa branca enquanto abaixava a calça deixando visível sua nudez..

Cuddy pôs a perna no chão novamente e ergueu o rosto dele, encarando-o enquanto mordia os lábios e o puxava pela gravata com um sorriso maldoso.

Ele não fez objeções e deixou que ela abrisse o zíper da calça dele e a abaixasse esfregando as unhas generosamente em suas nádegas.

House soltou um gemido de dor misturado com prazer quando ela liberou seu membro já rígido e pronto para ela que o recebeu sem demora, pois tempo era algo que não tinham de sobra no momento.

Empurrando-a com ardor na parede House tentava intensificar a penetração e seus movimentos ao mesmo tempo em que mordia os lábios para evitar que gemidos saíssem de sua boca e denunciassem o ato que ali ocorria. Cuddy escondeu o rosto na camisa dele com o mesmo intuito de abafar o resultado prazeroso que aquilo criava.

E assim se seguiram várias semanas, eles fingindo que não nada tinha mudado perante os outros, porém às escondidas se encontravam, se amavam e agiam como um casal embora as declarações não tivessem saído de suas bocas ainda.

Cuddy não pronunciava aquelas três palavras, porém em seu interior ela já sabia que não havia escapatória, não havia mais espaço para enganação. Ela o amava, e apenas esperava um sinal verde dele, uma atitude que a fizesse ter certeza de que ele estava pronto e queria assumir isso. Ela não era uma adolescente para ficar se encontrando as escondidas com o homem que amava. O que ela não imaginava era que o único motivo pelo qual House não tomava nenhuma iniciativa mais concreta sobre o relacionamento deles era por pensar que ela fugiria, que não iria querer assumir aquilo, pelo menos não ainda. Por mais seguro que aparentasse ser perto dela não se sentia mais que um menino desajeitado esperando uma posição de uma mulher que era simplesmente muito mais do que ele achava que merecia.

- House, estou indo para o hospital, você não vêem? Disse Wilson pegando sua maleta.

- É a minha folga. Ele disse folheando uma revista.

- E desde quando você respeita a sua folga? Ele pareceu confuso.

- Desde que eu esteja com vontade de ficar em casa. House explicou soando cansado só de responder isso.

- Não estaria querendo evitar a Cuddy? Wilson sugeriu sorrindo.

- Do que você está falando. House olhou para ele como se fosse louco.

- Até quando vocês dois vão fingir que não sabem que eu sei?

- Que você sabe do que? House parecia confuso.

- Que eu sei que vocês tão dormindo juntos há quase um mês. House se afogou com o café que recém havia posto nos lábios.

- Viu? Wilson riu. – Nem tente negar porque isso seria uma afronta a minha inteligência.

- Ok. Eu não tenho do que me envergonhar. Nós dormimos juntos sim... Mais de uma vez. Ele confessou sem perder a pose.

- Todas as vezes que você não dormiu em casa? Wilson perguntou por confirmação.

- Não, algumas das vezes que dormi em casa também.

- Você quer dizer que já transaram nesse apartamento, enquanto eu dormia? Ele parecia indignado.

- Para alguém que parecia tão consciente da situação você parece surpreso. House balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Mas então?

- Mas então o que? House ficou confuso novamente.

- Vocês estão namorando às escondidas?

- Eu não usaria essa palavra.

- Que palavra você usa para ocultar relacionamentos dos seus amigos?

- Eu não ocultei. Você sabia! House parecia indignado.

- Porque vocês mentem muito mal e deixam vestígios, não porque você me contou.

- E daí? Vai me cortar do seu testamento agora? House debochou.

- Não mude de assunto. Eu estava perguntando do relacionamento de vocês.

- O que eu quis dizer é que eu não usaria a palavra namorando. House explicou ficando desconfortável com a situação.

- Porque não? Não me diga que você vai sumir da vida dela depois de dormir com ela exatamente como na faculdade? Wilson parecia irritado agora.

- Não! Nem posso. Eu perco o emprego, lembra? Ele tentou fazer uma piada para amaciar Wilson, mas não funcionou. – Ok! Eu não usaria essa palavra porque não conversamos sobre isso, está bem?

- Sobre o que vocês falam? Wilson se sentou ao lado dele.

- Você vai se atrasar para o trabalho. House advertiu.

- Cuddy não vai falar nada, ou eu conto pra todo mundo que vocês transam no escritório dela. Ele deu de ombros.

- É, tem razão. House riu.

- Eu sempre pensei que você quisesse um relacionamento com ela. Wilson comentou.

- Eu quero! Eu sou doido por aquela mulher.

- Então qual é o problema? Wilson entendia cada vez menos a conversa.

- Estamos em território desconhecido. Eu não sei como lidar com ela agora. É diferente.

- Claro que é diferente. É melhor! Você está dormindo com ela.

- É, mas ela nunca deu a entender que quer mais que isso.

- E você deu alguma pista de que é isso que você quer?

- Ficou louco? Pra ela descobrir que eu sou louco por ela e me dispensar?

- O louco é você. Wilson sorriu e resolveu ir embora.

- Se você comentar com ela essa conversa eu bato em você com minha bengala.

- Nossa, com uma ameaça dessas, nem vou me concentrar no trabalho.

House não podia crer que havia confessado. No entanto Wilson não parecia surpreso, afinal era bem visível que ele se sentia atraído por Cuddy. No entanto era mais que isso, tinha que admitir que estava apaixonado por ela, a amava muito mais do que era possível suportar e tinha que se controlar para não se expor demais quando estavam juntos.

Ele tinha medo de que ela não estivesse preparada para assumir o que sentiam e por isso permanecia em silêncio, aceitando as migalhas que ela lhe jogava pois qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar longe dela.

O que ele não sabia é que ela também estava insegura. Quando Wilson a abordou para falar sobre House a ultima coisa que ela pensou que ouviria era que House era completamente apaixonado por ela. Ela tentou negar para si mesma que enxergava isso, pois tinha medo de se machucar mais uma vez. Porém eles eram pessoas diferentes agora, eram adultos e maduros. E quando Wilson fez a derradeira pergunta:

- O que você sente pelo House? Ela sabia exatamente o que responder, mas tinha medo e como se Wilson soubesse disso, apenas continuou: - Se o ama, demonstre. Vocês já estão crescidos o bastante pra ficar brincando de gato e rato.

- Mas eu pensei que as coisas estavam bem entre nós. Ela parou para pensar se ele alguma vez havia dado algum sinal de que ele não estava satisfeito.

- Você não entende, Cuddy. Ele sempre vai estar satisfeito desde que esteja perto de você, mas não significa que ele não queira mais.

- Wilson, é o House! Alguma vez ele levou algo ou alguém a sério? Ela sorriu.

- Você sim. Ele continuou sério. A questão é: o que você vai fazer a respeito?

Ele a deixou a sós com a pergunta que havia feito. O que ela faria a respeito? Ela não esperava aquilo, mas sorriu mesmo assim. Sorriu em saber que House a levava a sério, levava o relacionamento deles a sério. Ela sempre tivera medo de alimentar seus sentimentos por ele porque nunca sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele. Mas era hora de arriscar, não podia mais agüentar guardar toda aquela agonia presa na garganta somente para si. Precisava vê-lo e mesmo que ainda não sentisse a preparação necessária para dizer aquilo que ele queria ouvir. Ela daria a ele um pouco daquilo que ela também necessitava: a companhia um do outro.

- Algum problema? Ele perguntou assustado ao vê-la parada em sua porta segurando o coração nas mãos, de tanta ansiedade. Quando ela o viu de pijamas e roupão com uma cara de sono que demonstrava que ele estava tentando dormir ela quase se arrependeu de tirá-lo da cama.

- Não me convida para entrar? Ela quase sorriu, mas a emoção dominava seu ser e não sabia como reagir. Não era todo dia que admitia para si mesma que nunca o havia esquecido.

- Preciso? Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e direcionou o olhar para dentro de casa.

Ao invés de simplesmente entrar ela se aproximou dele vagarosamente com o rebolar de quadris que o enlouquecia e segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos o beijou enquanto fechava a porta com o pé e o empurrava para dentro novamente.

- O que de tão bom aconteceu no hospital para que eu merecesse esse tipo de visita? Ele sorriu tentando deixar o clima mais ameno, mas ela permanecia séria e com um olhar intenso. Um olhar desconhecido, como se ela já não fosse um mistério grande o bastante para ele.

- Nada. Ela disse acariciando os lábios dele enquanto o fitava tentando desvendar os pensamentos dele para formar as suas atitudes. Porém ele a deixava na escuridão completa. – Eu apenas senti saudade. Disse ela voltando a beijá-lo e ele deslizou a mão pela cintura dela deixando um rastro do casaco dela no caminho para o quarto.

**Parte 3:**

Trilha sonora: By your side. – Sade.

/?fid897732611 (para baixar)

House nem fechou a porta queria jogá-la na cama rapidamente, mas ela não parecia querer pressa. Pois levou as mãos com suavidade até as bordas do roupão que o cobria e o deixou cair no chão. Ele que até antes dela chegar tinha dificuldade para dormir por causa da dor na perna, agora nem sequer lembrava que sua perna o incomodava. Permitiu que ela o guiasse até a parede onde o encostou depositando beijos suaves no pescoço dele.

O perfume que ele usava a excitava assim como seu decote profundo causava a mesma sensação nele. Acariciando as costas dela abaixou a cabeça para sentir o perfume dos cabelos dela e tocá-los enquanto ela descia as mãos pelas costas procurando a borda da camiseta do pijama para retirá-la. Logo em seguida cobriu de beijos o peito recém descoberto e o levou a cama deitando-o enquanto rastejava sorrateira sobre o corpo dele.

House apertou o quadril dela subindo devagar até a altura dos seios e massageando-os enquanto ela o encarava como se esperasse uma resposta.

- O que fiz para merecer isso? Ele perguntou satisfeito enquanto abria o resto dos botões da camisa dela. Ela então se abaixou deitando sobre o colo dele e lhe sussurrando no ouvido. – Eu preciso de você.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3:

**Parte 3:**

Trilha sonora: By your side. – Sade.

/?fid897732611 (para baixar)

House nem fechou a porta queria jogá-la na cama rapidamente, mas ela não parecia querer pressa. Pois levou as mãos com suavidade até as bordas do roupão que o cobria e o deixou cair no chão. Ele que até antes dela chegar tinha dificuldade para dormir por causa da dor na perna, agora nem sequer lembrava que sua perna o incomodava. Permitiu que ela o guiasse até a parede onde o encostou depositando beijos suaves no pescoço dele.

O perfume que ele usava a excitava assim como seu decote profundo causava a mesma sensação nele. Acariciando as costas dela abaixou a cabeça para sentir o perfume dos cabelos dela e tocá-los enquanto ela descia as mãos pelas costas procurando a borda da camiseta do pijama para retirá-la. Logo em seguida cobriu de beijos o peito recém descoberto e o levou a cama deitando-o enquanto rastejava sorrateira sobre o corpo dele.

House apertou o quadril dela subindo devagar até a altura dos seios e massageando-os enquanto ela o encarava como se esperasse uma resposta.

- O que fiz para merecer isso? Ele perguntou satisfeito enquanto abria o resto dos botões da camisa dela. Ela então se abaixou deitando sobre o colo dele e lhe sussurrando no ouvido. – Eu preciso de você.

- Não. Disse ele sorrindo. – Eu que preciso de você. Agora. Então ele segurou-a pela cintura e virou-a segurando seus pulsos enquanto se acomodava em cima dela. A respiração dela falhou e seu desejo cresceu num nível quase insuportável e de repente ela não queria mais jogar. House soube ler o olhar dela e infiltrou a mão sob sua calcinha fazendo a temperatura ali subir especialmente quando acariciou seu clitóris suavemente.

Cuddy esteva pronta para ele e não queria mais adiar nada, então abaixou a calça do pijama dele e ajudou que ele se encaixasse a ela com suavidade intensificando os movimentos aos poucos até chegarem num ritmo perfeito que logo os levou ao êxtase final. Não era o que ela havia planejado, porém não havia sido nada mal.

A questão era que não havia dito o que queria dizer.

Queria dizer o amava e que imaginava um futuro ao lado dele, mas ao invés disso apenas disse que precisava dele. Algo que já havia dito, que ele já sabia, que já esperava.

O que ele não sabia era que assim como ele pensava não servir para ela, ela também pensou por algum tempo que não servia para ele. Que eles não eram compatíveis. No entanto estava errada, estava apenas querendo se enganar, querendo fugir do que sentia para se manter segura. Pois a segurança que fosse para o espaço.

- Você está bem? Ele perguntou ao ver seu olhar perdido olhando para fora do carro enquanto iam para o hospital trabalhar. Juntos.

- Uhum. Ela fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Se ele a amava como Wilson disse, porque simplesmente não era capaz de dizer? Ela estava cansada de todo aquele jogo de sedução.

- Tem certeza? Você está com esse olhar esquisito desde ontem. Comeu alguma coisa estragada? Perguntou ele curioso, fazendo-a rir com tal sugestão.

- Não. Ela negou suavemente pondo a mão sobre a dele. – Eu estou bem. Vamos?

Os dois entraram no hospital lado a lado, andando pelos corredores, no entanto Cuddy tomou uma atitude que percebeu que não partiria dele, pois agora que eles não estavam apenas brincando de se esconder, ele havia se tornado mais fechado. Ele parecia ter medo de demonstrar o que sentia por ela então para deixar bem claro o que ela queria, pegou na mão dele e os dois trocaram um olhar inquisitivo. Ela apenas sorriu e pode sentir que ele apertou com firmeza sua mão. Wilson e Chase se olharam com um sorriso de deboche quando os dois entraram de mãos dadas, mas House rabujento disse:

- Qual a piada?

- Nenhuma. Chase continuou rindo.

- Fico feliz em saber.

Disse Cuddy soltando a mão de House e seguindo para sua sala enquanto ele checava o rebolar de seus quadris. Preferia não olhar por muito tempo senão era capaz de ter uma ereção ali mesmo.

– Espera. Esqueci uma coisa. Disse ela, voltando-se de repente. House ergueu a sobrancelha, como se perguntasse o quê.

Ao invés de responder ela voltou fitando-o com intensidade, como se ignorasse por completo a presença das outras pessoas e o segurou pelo colarinho lhe dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego. – Isso. Disse em seguida sorrindo enquanto ele a olhava boquiaberto e surpreso, sem saber o que dizer, então balbuciou um "por quê?".

- Porque eu te amo. Ela disse suavemente, e sem esperar uma resposta se virou novamente em direção a sua sala, enquanto todos olhavam para House e logo em seguida para Cuddy feito uma máquina de pimball como se esperassem mais alguma reação por parte dos dois. Quando o perfil de Cuddy desapareceu House notou que tinha que desaparecer também para evitar aqueles olhares curiosos, então resmungando fingiu que ia para sua sala, mas na verdade quando ninguém olhava, foi para a dela.

- Algum problema House? Ela perguntou naturalmente ao vê-lo entrar na sala dela como se escondesse de um fantasma.

- Você está louca? Ele perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Não. Acho que não. Pensou ela, pondo a mão sobre o queixo e voltando a ler os relatórios em sua mesa.

- Porque você disse aquilo então? Ele inquiriu com uma voz irritada.

- Aquilo o que?

- Lisa!

- Porque me deu vontade. Ela sacudiu os ombros. – Posso voltar a trabalhar?

- Quer dizer, você realmente... Você falou sério? Ele se sentou em frente a ela ignorando a última frase dela.

- Greg, eu amo você. Qual o problema, você não me ama? Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- É claro que eu amo você, mas você tinha que dizer na frente de todo mundo para eles ficarem fazendo piadinha? Ele disse levantando a voz e ainda mais nervoso. – Quer dizer, não podia ter me dado uma dica, quando estávamos a sós? Cuddy caiu no riso e levantou encostando-se à borda da mesa e fitando-o com um olhar doce.

- Eu tentei, mas você ignorou todos os sinais. Então eu tive que tomar uma atitude drástica. Ela continuou rindo.

- Do que você tanto ri? Ele cruzou os braços com a testa enrugada.

- Você disse que me ama. Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele deslizando as mãos pelos ombros dele.

- Grande novidade! Todo mundo sabe disso, você era a única que não queria ver.

- E quando eu vi você fica gritando. Homens! Ela cruzou os braços imitando-o.

- Mas da próxima vez você pode ver enquanto estivermos a sós? Ele disse baixinho.

- Quem diria que o doutor House era um puritano. Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não sou! Eu posso transar com você em cima dessa mesa agora mesmo. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha com aquele ar maroto que ela adorava.

- Ah é? Pois eu quero ver. Ela o desafiou puxando-o pelo quadril. House sentou-a em cima da mesa com agilidade e a beijou enquanto jogava as coisas da mesa dela no chão, fazendo bastante barulho para que todos lá fora entendessem que não era uma boa hora para entrar ali.

Quando já havia deixando-a quase sem ar ele fitou-a e segurou seu rosto por um momento, analisando as bochechas coradas, a respiração falhada e os lábios entreabertos. Instantes depois com uma voz suave, uma voz que não condizia com o que esperavam do doutor House, ele disse:

- Eu a amo Lisa Cuddy. Sempre amei, mas nunca esperei que você sentisse o mesmo. Por isso eu nunca fiz, o que você fez hoje quando chegamos. Ele se aproximou dos lábios dela e ela sorriu.

- Admita que você gostou. Ela provocou.

- Ok. Você me pegou.

Ele deixou um sorriso transparecer no canto dos lábios e voltou a beijá-la com avidez deixando sua língua explorar a boca dela com sofreguidão, fazendo-a gemer quando sua mão começou a acompanhar o movimento de sua boca, seguindo em direção a virilha dela.

A barba dele estava comprida e ela sabia muito bem o efeito que aquilo teria sob sua pele e os olhares que receberiam dali pra frente por parte dos funcionários, mas ela não ligava. House a amava e ela demorou a perceber, mas agora sabia que sentia o mesmo e que não havia homem melhor para estar ao lado dela seja qual fosse a situação.

- Maldita saia apertada! Ele reclamou de repente soltando-a e fazendo-a levantar. Ela estranhou e ficou sem ação, esperando para ver o que ele faria. Então de repente, ele simplesmente abriu o zíper da saia, pois já sabia de cor onde este ficava e deixou que a saia dela caísse no chão.

- Ficou louco? Ela sussurrou enquanto ele a sentava novamente em cima da mesa.

- Quem é puritano agora? Ele deu uma piscadela com as mãos, uma em cada coxa dela.

- Você está me desafiando doutor House? Ela colocou as mãos na cintura olhando-o firmemente.

- Entenda como quiser. Disse ele, afastando o cabelo dela, e lhe dando uma mordida no ombro.

Cuddy pensou por poucos segundos e empurrou-o fazendo-o sentar na cadeira e apesar da surpresa ele riu de uma forma sórdida.

- O que você tem em mente? Perguntou ele passando a língua entre os lábios. Cuddy não respondeu, apenas abriu o zíper da calça dele sem deixar de olhar para ele. O olhar dela o enfeitiçou tanto que quando ele viu, ela já havia puxado a calça dele para baixo e se colocado entre as pernas dele.

- Você só pode estar brincando! Ele resmungou entre um gemido e outro afagando os cabelos dela. – Meu Deus eu amo você!

- Deus não tem nada a ver com isso, querido. Nada mesmo. Disse ela sorrindo ao levantar a cabeça.

- Eu adorei esse seu lado sacana. Ele disse sem conseguir desmanchar o sorriso.

- E eu... Sussurrou ela sentando-se no colo dele de frente para ele. – Quero você dentro de mim. Agora! Ordenou no ouvido dele, passando a língua pelo lóbulo da orelha.

- Ok eu já posso morrer feliz. Disse ele afastando a calcinha dela com dificuldade para encaixá-la nele. – Justo hoje você tinha que usar calcinha?

- Você fica chateado por eu não usar. Ela se defendeu e assim que ele finalmente conseguiu encaixá-la a calcinha rasgou e ele a olhou como uma criança que havia acabado de aprontar.

- Não era minha preferida. Ela mordeu o lábio e voltou a beijá-lo apertando as pernas contra ele.

Os movimentos se tornaram tão intensos que a cadeira moveu-se de lugar e fazia um barulho bem característico do que eles faziam, mas não importava. Nada importava depois de tanto tempo acumulando tanta tensão sexual.

Eles precisavam extravasar aquela energia e era o que estavam fazendo nas ultimas semanas incansavelmente.

Cuddy que ficou chocada quando House havia lhe dito que Chase e Cameron andaram fazendo sexo no depósito, agora se sentia excitada só de imaginar-se fazendo a mesma coisa. Aos poucos ninguém mais comentava o que eles estavam fazendo, pois se tornou normal. E desde que Wilson havia os flagrado ficou claro que ninguém devia entrar

No entanto nos últimos dias Cuddy andava preocupada, sentia falta de algo, um vazio inexplicável, uma sensação ruim. Algo ardia em seu peito e ela não sabia o que era. Então num dia como outro qualquer ela entrou no banheiro da casa de House e lá estava: um pacote de absorventes lacrado que ela havia deixado lá para emergências desde que haviam decidido assumir um relacionamento. E lá estava a prova de que fazia um mês e meio que algo lhe faltava: sua menstruação.

Nos primeiros minutos ela não soube como agir. Espiou House, como se ele pudesse prever o que acontecia ali dentro e ele estava dormindo, mas mesmo assim fechou bem a porta e trancou.

A possibilidade que veio em sua mente a assustou, pois embora ainda fosse muito jovem para entrar no climatério duvidou que estivesse grávida, pois já havia tentado outras vezes antes e nunca conseguiu ter um bebê.

E se realmente estivesse, conseguiria levar a gravidez até o fim? Seria uma boa mãe?

Uns milhões de perguntas encheram sua cabeça e ela teve que se sentar e colocar a cabeça entre as pernas para tentar clarificar sua mente. Um filho de House, seria possível?

E mesmo que fosse, ele ia querer essa criança? Como eles iriam lidar com um filho? Entao percebeu que ela ainda nem tinha confirmado a possibilidade e já se fazia mil questionamentos, mostrando-se preocupada com algo que ela nem tinha certeza que existia.

No entanto lembrou-se da atitude de House quando ela quis ter um bebê por fertilização in vitro, de sua preocupação para que ela fizesse uma escolha correta, fazendo-a notar pela primeira vez como ela pensava que ele era a escolha correta. Mas será que ele queria ser a escolha correta? Colocaria tantos empecilhos em sua decisão porque no fundo ele queria ser o pai do filho dela?

- Você está bem? Faz tempo que está ai dentro. Ele bateu na porta tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Sim. Ela escondeu a caixa de absorventes como se tentasse ocultar a prova de um crime e abriu a porta sorrindo pra ele.

- Então venha para a cama. Senti saudade. Disse ele puxando-a pelo cordão do roupão que ela usava. Que na verdade era dele.

Quando os dois já haviam deitado e ele havia se encaixado ao corpo dela para dormir, ela virou a cabeça e o chamou.

- House?

- Hum... Ele resmungou.

- Está acordado?

- Não. Bocejou.

- House!

- O que? Não podemos conversar amanhã? Ele perguntou acariciando os cabelos dela e lhe beijando o topo da cabeça.

- Você lembra quando eu quis ter um bebê e você me fez mudar de idéia?

- Eu não fiz você mudar de idéia. Só na queria que você tivesse um filho de qualquer idiota. Genes importam.

- Você queria ser o pai do meu filho House? Ela se arrependeu assim que perguntou.

- Eu nunca disse isso. Queria que você escolhesse alguém que você gostasse. Ele garantiu.

- E se eu tivesse escolhido você? Ela insistiu.

- Porque essa pergunta agora?

- Por nada.

Ela percebeu que não havia porque insistir numa conversa como aquela sem ter certeza. Então fechou os olhos e adormeceu. Porém os de House estavam bem abertos, tentando entender o porquê daquela conversa. Ela não devia ter tocado no assunto, pois sabia que ele provavelmente estava tentando entender de onde veio aquela conversa. Afinal aquilo fazia tanto tempo, porque ela tinha que lembrar agora?

E ele não admitiu isso, mas sim, ele teve certeza naquele dia que achava que ninguém mais podia ter filhos dela, além dele. Cuddy era dele, sim ele sentia um direito possessivo em relação a ela, mas porque a amava demais e nem sabia como expressar tanto amor. Porque normalmente tudo que ele colocava a mão estragava. Porém desde então ele vinha aprendendo várias coisas e achava que devia ter dito que sim. Mas como sempre sua boca agiu antes de seus pensamentos.

E por causa disso Cuddy pensava justamente o contrário: que ele desconversou porque não queria ter filhos.

Mas porque ela queria saber isso agora? Estava grávida? Será? Preferiu não pensar nisso.

E ela sentia falta disso em sua vida e se realmente estivesse grávida ficaria deleitada com a notícia.

Mas podia esperar o mesmo dele? Não tinha certeza disso.

Tinha sérias dificuldades em enxergar House como pai, afinal ele não tinha o menor tato com crianças.

Aliás, ele não tinha tato com qualquer ser humano a não ser ela. E mesmo com ela muitas vezes ele não sabia como levar uma conversa. Exatamente como aconteceu há pouco.

No dia seguinte, como não conseguia trabalhar, nem pensar em nada e muito menos olhar para House resolveu fazer um teste e tirar a dúvida. Na verdade ela adiava essa idéia por medo do resultado, seja qual fosse a alternativa. Por um lado queria que fosse positivo porque sempre desejou ter um filho e achava que no momento era a única coisa que faltava em sua vida para que ela se sentisse completa. Por outro seu relacionamento com House ia tão bem e ela temia que uma notícia como essa estragasse tudo.

No entanto não tinha volta, o resultado não ia mudar independente do quanto pensasse a respeito.

Após concluir o teste faltava-lhe a coragem para olhar, não sabia descrever o que sentia: um misto de nervosismo, ansiedade, alegria e expectativa. Então olhou! E lá estava um sinal positivo encarando-a fazendo com que um sorriso enorme preenchesse seu rosto e de repente esqueceu-se de suas preocupações e mesmo de House.

Se ele não quisesse essa criança não importava, pois ela seria a melhor mãe que ela ou ele poderia ter. Passou a mão pelo ventre imaginando como ficaria em poucos meses.

- O que está fazendo? House entrou sem bater e a pegou de surpresa.

- O que você está fazendo? Disse ela pegando rapidamente o teste, mas ele segurou a mão dela.

- O que é isto que está escondendo patroa? Ele a olhou de uma forma sarcástica e sorriu, mas não havia sorrisos nos lábios dela.

- Ok, eu não queria que você descobrisse assim. Disse ela soltando o teste e permitindo q ele visse enquanto se virava e mexia nos cabelos num gesto de nervosismo.

- Isso é o que estou pensando? Ele perguntou após olhar com uma expressão suspeita.

- House você é médico, você sabe muito bem o que isso é! Disse ela irritada.

- Pelo humor já tenho a certeza. Mesmo tendo feito uma piada ela pode ver a cor esvair de seu rosto e seus olhos perderem o foco.

- Greg! Ela gritou e foi a última coisa que ele ouviu antes de tudo se tornar escuridão. Quando acordou estava numa maca com Cuddy a seu lado, acariciando sua testa e lhe olhando sorrindo. Havia um brilho inexplicável nos olhos dela, algo que a deixava ainda mais bonita.

- Eu pensei que você estava tomando precauções. Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse, com a voz ainda falhada.

- Eu não tomo pílula faz algum tempo, porque eu nunca engravidei mesmo e a gente costumava usar camisinha... Quando lembrávamos... Ela acrescentou ruborizando um pouco. – Quero que você saiba que eu não planejei isso, eu...

- Lisa, a resposta é sim. Ele a interrompeu.

- Sim o que? Ela ficou confusa.

- House, você está bem? Wilson interrompeu.

- Wilson é uma conversa particular, não notou? Ele reclamou.

- Já vi que está bem. Wilson saiu novamente.

- Bem, sim ao que você me perguntou ontem. House continuou.

- Sim?

- Sim, eu esperava que você me escolhesse... Eu queria ser o pai do seu bebê. Ela não disse nada, porque palavra nenhuma poderia expressar o que sentiu naquele momento, porém ele continuou.

Levantando um pouco e segurando nas mãos dela ele disse olhando-a firmemente:

- Correção: eu não queria ser o pai do seu filho. Eu ainda quero. E eu sou, certo?

Ele a olhou com desconfiança e ela lhe deu um tapa no braço. House a puxou pelo braço e a beijou demoradamente esquecendo-se que estava numa maca deixada num corredor, a mercê de espectadores.

- Acho que precisamos convocar uma reunião de emergência. Disse ele com um sorriso maroto.

- O que? Por quê? Perguntou Cuddy ainda sorrindo. E puxando-a pela mão saiu gritando o nome de todo mundo que devia estar na sala de palestras.

- Qual o assunto em pauta? Perguntou Foreman curioso.

- Bem... Disse House passando os dedos pela mesa e andando de um lado para o outro. – Embora alguns de vocês sejam incompetentes e não gostem de mim o que é totalmente compreensível porque eu também não gosto da maioria de vocês eu estou me sentindo um tanto generoso porque vou ser pai do filho da mulher com belas pernas de fora sentada ali e por isso vou pagar uma garrafa de champanhe pra cada um. Ele apontando Cuddy e matando-a de vergonha. – Ou seja me internem, devo estar louco. Deu de ombros. - É só isso, podem voltar pra seja o que for que vocês estavam fazendo.

- Nunca pensei que você aceitaria a novidade tão bem. Cuddy admitiu quando não havia mais ninguém além deles na sala. – E pensei que não gostasse de discutir particularidades na multidão.

- Bom, as duas coisas foram mérito seu doçura. Durante o desmaio acho que tive tempo para raciocinar. Ele brincou e logo em seguida tocou o queixo dela fazendo-a olhá-lo.

- Nunca achei você muito paternal. Ela riu.

- Eu não sou bom com pessoas, menos ainda com as pequenas. Ele concordou. – Mas eu amo você. Você trouxe um pouco de luz pra minha vida amarga e ranzinza. Ele usou um tom cômico. – E não digo que não estou apavorado com isso. Eu estou. Mas é uma parte de você e não há nada em você que eu possa não gostar. Sorriu por fim fazendo-a tremer, pois jamais imaginou tal reviravolta em sua vida. Abraçou-o com força e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Muito obrigada doutor Gregory House!

- Pelo que?

- Deixa pra lá... Ela suspirou desistindo de falar algo que pudesse fazê-lo transformar numa piada para quebrar o clima. House então beijou a testa dela e se abaixou um pouco acariciando a barriga dela e em seguida fitou os seios dela.

- Que foi? Ela perguntou se sentindo incomodada com o olhar dele.

- Será que falta muito para ficarem maiores? Cuddy beliscou o bumbum dele e ele a puxou pela cintura beijando-a apaixonadamente e jogando-a para trás.

- Sempre um prazer, patroa. Dizendo isso selou os lábios dela com mais um beijo.

Seria isso um fim, ou um começo?


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 4:

**Parte 4:**

- Bom dia Dr. House. Disse a secretária animada, mas ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, o que já era algo até muito grande, em se tratando de House.

- Qual o problema dele? Perguntou Cameron a Chase e o mesmo deu de ombros.

- Eu acho que tem a ver com o fato dos pacientes tocarem a barriga da Cuddy. Deixa-o irritado. Foreman sussurrou, com medo de House ouvisse e não só negasse como considerasse estapafúrdia a idéia.

- É isso sim. Wilson concordou.

- Mas convenhamos que a barriga não chama tanto a atenção quanto aquele par de... Chase parou de gesticular sobre o peito ao ver Cameron ao seu lado.

- Do que? Cameron cruzou os braços com uma expressão nada amigável.

- Nada. O que você estava comentando mesmo, Wilson? Ele disse, sem graça.

- Wilson, pode vir até minha sala um minuto? Cuddy apareceu calando todos ao mesmo tempo o que a fez deduzir que ela era o motivo da conversa. Seu humor não andava dos melhores nos últimos dias então nem ligou para o fato de que Chase, Foreman e Wilson olharam diretamente para o decote de sua blusa.

- Claro, claro. Os dois saíram e Cameron aproveitou para reprimir os homens no recinto.

- Ela está esperando um bebê! Vocês não se tocam não?

- Que bebê sortudo vai ser esse. Disse o paciente que estava tendo um corte no joelho costurado por House.

- Se eu fosse você, não teria feito esse comentário. Disse Foreman.

- Porque não? O homem perguntou.

- Porque o pai do bebê sortudo sou eu. Disse House com um sorriso irônico e louco para enfiar aquela agulha em outro lugar que não fosse o joelho dele. – E já chega! Cameron termine isso aqui que eu preciso fazer uma coisa.

- Sem problemas... Cameron pegou agulha assim que liberou seu paciente e House adentrou a sala de Cuddy sem bater.

- House, fosse não sabe para que servem as portas? Ela o reprimiu.

- Pelo amor de deus homem, não a irrite. Disse Wilson.

- Eu sabia que era o Wilson aqui, e como ele nunca se lembrou de bater a porta eu me vejo no direito de fazer o mesmo. House deu um leve sorriso de escárnio.

- O que você quer, House? Ela suspirou tentando manter a calma.

- House? Não foi assim que você me chamou uma meia hora atrás lá no carro. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas ela não estava para brincadeira e lhe deu um olhar de desagrado, fazendo com que deixasse de brincar e fosse direto ao assunto. - Preciso ter uma conversa a sós com a patroa Wilson. Será que dá? Wilson olhou para Cuddy esperando uma resposta e ela assentiu tranquilamente.

- Nós já tínhamos terminado mesmo. E aquele garoto no segundo andar está esperando por você.

- Toda sua, House. Ele disse sorrindo assim que Cuddy o liberou.

- É, e nem pense em dividir. House fez uma carranca e Wilson saiu balançando a cabeça e rindo.

- Isso é jeito de entrar no meu escritório? Ela indagou levantando devagar e pousando a mão na barriga, que já estava bem aparente.

- Isso é jeito de uma mulher grávida se vestir? Ele perguntou cruzando os braços e deixando claro que se referia ao decote profundo da blusa preta que ela usava.

- Você nunca se incomodou com meu jeito de vestir antes. Ela pareceu confusa.

- Acontece que o tamanho do seu decote cresceu proporcionalmente ao tamanho dos seus seios. Você tem idéia de quantos pacientes tarados tenho que escutar comentando da doutora grávida gostosa? Esse tipo de coisa me faz ter vontade de esquecer a ética médica. Ele vociferou enquanto ela ouvia calmamente com uma expressão um tanto indiferente.

- E quando foi que você ligou para ética? Ela riu.

- Não mude o assunto. Ele disse apontando o dedo e reparando que uma gota de suor escorria entre os seios dela. – Viu? Essa sua roupa tira até mesmo a minha concentração.

- House, você tem idéia de como pode ser cansativo carregar outra pessoa dentro de você? Eu me sinto na menopausa a maior parte do tempo. Por mim eu viria trabalhar nua se você quer mesmo saber.

- Ah é? Porque não anda nua dentro de casa então? Eu não ligaria. Ele deu uma piscadela. Mas quanto ao trabalho acho que devemos usar mais ar-condicionado e além do mais... Ele parou de falar ao ver que ela fez uma careta contraindo um pouco as costas. – O que foi? Perguntou preocupado.

- Essa foi das fortes. Ele ou ela não está gostando da sua conversa também. Disse ela.

- Ótimo. Já estou vendo que vou perder discussões com esse ai também. Logo, tem grandes chances de ser um ela. Cogitou, pousando o dedo no queixo.

- Já pensou na possibilidade de descobrir isso? Já estou grávida de seis meses, está mais do que fácil saber o sexo através do ultra-som.

- Mas ai onde fica o fator surpresa? Já falamos sobre isso.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse tão antiquado. Ela riu.

- Não se trata de ser antiquado. Sinto-me mais seguro não sabendo ainda o que tem ai dentro. Disse ele olhando com desconfiança pra barriga dela.

- Já pedi pra você parar de se referir ao bebê como "isso". Ela o repreendeu.

- E como vou chamar? Pequeno fruto do pecado, você vetou, lembra? Ele perguntou com um ar de chacota.

- Bem que você gostou desse pecado. Ela disse voltando a se sentar, dando uma cruzada de pernas que tirou sua atenção novamente.

- Não basta os seios? Você tem que sair por ai mostrando as pernas também? Ele resmungou novamente.

- Terei que virar uma freira agora por causa do seu ciúmes besta? Ela já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Não é ciúmes? Ele pareceu ofendido. E além do mais, freira com o fruto do pecado na barriga, eu acho difícil viu?

- Pare de chamá-lo assim. Nós temos que começar a pensar num nome.

- Que diferença faz? Não sabemos o sexo mesmo.

- Eu odeio interromper a terapia de casal, mas o seu paciente está lhe chamando House. Disse Wilson entrando na sala sem cerimônias.

- Eu dei uma boa quantia de sedativos a ele, não era para ele estar acordado. House reclamou.

- Mas está. Wilson deu de ombros.

- Conversamos depois. Disse House a ela e ela deu um suspiro entediado dizendo:

- Mal posso esperar.

Os dois saíram e a discussão com House fez com que Cuddy ficasse com uma vontade ainda maior de saber o sexo de seu bebê. Então teve uma idéia da qual não se orgulhava porque teria que mentir para House, porém era o House, duvidava muito que ele deixaria de contar uma mentira para agradá-la.

Aproveitando que ele estava ocupado demais com seu paciente para ficar cuidando onde ela estava e o que estava fazendo, ela se direcionou a área de obstetrícia.

Ninguém conhecido estava por ali e mesmo que estivesse, o que ganharia dizendo ao House que a viu entrando numa sala de ultra-som. Ela era médica, tinha essa desculpa, além do mais, ela não ligava, se House não queria saber o sexo do bebê era problema dele. Afinal ela não via graça nenhuma em fazer um enxoval neutro para a criança.

Deitou-se na maca e espalhou aquele gel gelado na barriga, fazendo com que o bebê se alvorotasse fazendo-a sorrir. E lá estava ele, o fruto do pecado. Como dizia House.

Finalmente ela sabia e era exatamente o que ela esperava. Ficou com vontade de contar a House imediatamente, mas sabia que ele ficaria chateado por ela saber.

Então voltou rapidamente a sua área de trabalho guardando a notícia para si mesma. Todos a olhavam com um ar de suspeita, porque ela não parava de sorrir, principalmente House, porque sabia que ela só sorria daquele modo depois de ter feito algo muito agradável e naquele dia eles não haviam tido a costumeira rapidinha na sala dela.

- O que você está me escondendo? House perguntou com um ar de desconfiança quando já se preparavam para dormir. Ele havia esperado provavelmente o dia todo para fazer essa pergunta e ela não podia negar que já esperava por ela.

- Do que você está falando? Ela fingiu que não tinha idéia do que ele queria dizer.

- Você sabe. Você está muito sorridente hoje. Não é normal. Ele sentou na cama fitando-a franzindo o olhar como se tentasse ler a mente dela.

- House, amanhã eu estou de folga, mas você não. Será que podemos dormir?

- Não mude de assunto.

- Estou cansada! Se soubesse que você ia ficar neurótico tinha ficado na minha casa.

- Eu sempre fui neurótico e isso nunca foi um problema antes. Ele disse com um ar de chateação.

- Não estou escondendo nada, está bem? Estou com os hormônios a flor da pele, é normal que eu mude de humor sem mais nem menos. Ela desconversou sorrindo.

- É, mas nos últimos seis meses o seu humor geralmente só muda para pior. Porque esses sorrisinhos à toa então?

Ela estava começando a perder a paciência então pensou no único modo que o faria esquecer aquela conversa e calar a boca. Sentou-se também e o beijou violentamente, fazendo sua língua brigar por espaço com a dele numa luta sensual enquanto ele escorria as mãos pelos seios dela. Cuddy então dando uma leve mordida nos lábios dele o fitou esperando uma resposta e sorriu ao ver a expressão completamente entregue dele enquanto dizia:

- Diabos! Você ganhou.

Mal terminou de falar e a deitou na cama novamente, apagando a luz do abajur e deitando-se ao lado dela voltando a beijá-la com vontade enquanto sua mão deslizava pelo corpo dela sem pudores.

Infiltrando uma mão em sua coxa por baixo da camisola, ele livrou-se da mesma enquanto a acariciava delicadamente.

Cuddy deslizou as unhas pelo peito nu dele descendo até que fosse possível livrá-lo a calça do pijama e assim tão rápido ambos já haviam se livrado da pouca quantia de roupa que os cobria.

House então jogou as mãos dela para o alto, segurando-as firmemente enquanto perdia-se em seus seios, deleitando-se neles com sua língua e dando lever mordiscadas enquanto a ouvia gemer baixinho. Seus hormônios que haviam se atiçado agora e um senso de posse aflorou em sua alma ao lembrar-se dos olhos gulosos para cima dela no hospital. Ela era sua e de mais ninguém. Havia esperado muito tempo para poder dizer isso e agora que era realidade não permitiria que ninguém cobiçaria o que era seu.

Pensando nisso suas carícias se tornaram ainda mais intensas deixando a pele dela avermelhada devido a sua barba mal feita.

Cuddy gemia cada vez mais alto, apertando-o contra seu peito enquanto ele começava a direcionar as carícias pela barriga dela, deixando seus dedos infiltrarem-se nela fazendo-a contorcer-se.

O bebê se agitou de repente, fazendo com que os dois dessem uma gargalhada, pensando se ele tinha noção do que acontecia fora da barriga de sua mãe.

House nunca fora tão delicado antes, mas ele tinha medo de machucá-la, embora fosse médico e soubesse que grávidas não são de cristal, ele não queria correr o risco de prejudicar Cuddy ou o bebê.

Quando chegaram ao clímax ele estava tão exausto que virou-se de lado e dormiu, deixando Cuddy aliviada por não ter mais que conversar sobre o porque ela estava "diferente".

Sorriu ao imaginar a cara de House quando soubesse que teria uma filha, e assim como tinha brincado anteriormente, teria mais uma mulher para lhe atormentar.

- Dormiu bem? Ele perguntou ao ver que ela já estava em pé ajuntando suas coisas enquanto ele ainda mal conseguia abrir os olhos.

- Muito bem. Ela piscou para ele. – Mas ainda tenho que passar em casa antes de ir para o hospital. Disse ela apoiando-se no criado mudo para se abaixar e ajuntar sua roupa.

- Você não devia ficar se abaixando desse jeito. Ele resmungou.

- Porque você não levanta e me ajuda então? Ela provocou sentando novamente na cama.

- Muito empenho. Ele suspirou. – Ainda é cedo.

- Vou dizer o mesmo da próxima vez que você insistir por uma transa matinal. Disse ela com um sorriso maldoso acariciando as costas.

- Dor nas costas? Perguntou ele levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Um pouco. Mas nada grave. Tenho mesmo que ir. Ela levantou e terminou de se vestir.

- Porque a pressa? Ainda falta uma hora para começar o expediente.

- Porque eu ainda tenho que tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, ou você acha que vou assim?

- Porque você não traz as suas coisas pra cá? Evitaria esse vai e vem... Ele disse com calma.

- Como assim? Cuddy ficou confusa. Ele estava chamando-a para morar com ele?

- Ué, qual a dificuldade mulher? Você deixa umas coisas aqui... Aliás, porque você não se muda pra cá de uma vez? Ele perguntou como se tivesse acabado de pensar naquilo.

- O que? Ela se sentou novamente. – House, você está brincando, não? Ela sorriu.

- Estou com cara de quem está brincando? Perguntou ele franzindo a testa.

- Quer mesmo que eu venha morar aqui com você e o Wilson? Ela perguntou ficando realmente confusa e surpresa com aquela pergunta. Principalmente porque ele havia falado de uma maneira tão natural que não parecia se dar conta de que era um grande passo a dar.

- Ah é mesmo... Tinha esquecido que ele mora aqui... House pensou um pouco antes de continuar. – Mas ele pode arranjar outro lugar. Disse ele dando de ombros e Cuddy teve que dar uma gargalhada.

- Qual é a graça? Ele parecia ofendido.

- Você vai expulsar Wilson para que eu venha morar aqui? Ela continuava rindo. – Até ele achou graça. Disse ela passando a mão sobre a barriga.

- É mesmo? Mais um que nem nasceu e já conspira contra mim. Reclamou ele, pondo a mão sobre a barriga dela e fitando-a profundamente. – Então, o que acha? Afinal quando o fruto do pecado nascer não vamos poder continuar nesse vai e vem.

- Você realmente está falando sério? Cuddy ficou tão emocionada que nem quis reclamar o fato de ele chamar o bebê daquele jeito.

- É claro que sim. É tão difícil assim me imaginar falando algo sério? Ele pareceu ofendido. Cuddy sorriu e as palavras sumiram por completo de sua mente então sua resposta foi com o único gesto que lhe veio a mente: beijá-lo com a maior intensidade possível.

- Nossa, acho que vou fazer propostas decentes mais vezes. Disse ele com aquele ar sarcástico típico dele.

- House, nós três somos uma família agora? Perguntou ela num tom calmo.

- E ainda temos alguma outra opção? Ele deu de ombros tentando soar brincalhão, mas no fundo estava feliz com tudo que estava acontecendo. Feliz por finalmente ter a mulher que amou por tanto tempo em segredo e agora ela lhe correspondia e ainda havia lhe dado uma criança. Algo que ele nunca pensou que pudesse ter ou mesmo que quisesse ter.

- Acho que não. Ela riu. – Mas não precisamos expulsar Wilson.

- É, seria até uma boa, ele não tem muita vida social, pode nos ajudar com o fruto do pecado. House pos a mão no queixo, imaginando a cena.

- Não! Eu quis dizer que nós devíamos procurar um lugar para nós dois. Nosso. Só nosso. Entendeu? Ela se aproximou.

- É... Pode ser. Mas nada de casa no subúrbio. Ai já é querer demais da minha pessoa. Ele avisou com uma expressão assustada fazendo-a rir novamente.

- Tudo bem, você é quem sabe. Mas agora eu realmente tenho que ir. Disse ela levantando e acariciando o rosto dele.

- Nos vemos mais tarde, minha senhora e soberana. Disse ele fazendo continência.

Como se aquele dia já não tivesse reservado surpresas o bastante Cuddy recebeu uma visita completamente inesperada no trabalho. Uma visita que provavelmente era a última que ela esperava ver em sua sala, assim que entrou.

- Você está grávida?! A mulher disse num tom alto e surpreso.

- Mãe? O que está fazendo aqui? Cuddy engoliu em seco. Havia se esquecido de avisar sua mãe que estava grávida. Mas como podia julgá-la? Elas nem se falavam muito mesmo.

- É o que parece, não? Ela deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Como nunca comentou isso quando ligo para você?

- Eu... Esqueci. Disse ela embaraçada.

- De quantos meses você está?

- Quase sete. Cuddy disse com uma voz culpada.

- Vou ser avó e nem ia ficar sabendo que não viesse aqui?

- É claro que ia! Cuddy se defendeu.

- Quando? Ela inqueriu com uma expressão séria.

- No batizado? Cuddy sugeriu amedrontada.

- Quem é o pai?

- Mãe você está parecendo uma repórter. Cuddy riu.

- Mas é claro! Só assim pra saber como anda a sua vida. Nem quando está para se tornar mãe você lembra-se de dar noticias. Espero que seu bebê seja melhor filho do que você é. Disse ela um tanto magoada.

- Desculpe! Eu ando muito ocupada e esqueço sempre de falar. Mas agora você já sabe. Pode se acalmar?

- Mas então, quem é o pai? Você nem comentou que estava saindo com alguém. Ela continuava resmungando.

- Ah, você o conhece. Lembra do House?

- House? House... Gregory House? Não pode ser esse… Disse ela duvidosa.

- Esse mesmo. Cuddy riu.

- O que? Aquele sem vergonha pelo qual você passou semanas chorando? Ela reclamou.

- Mãe isso faz quase vinte anos. Cuddy riu.

- E daí? Ele mudou por acaso? Deixou de ter aquele ar de deboche e de ser prepotente?

- Bem... Cuddy balançou a cabeça.

- Pobre dessa criança. A mãe dela suspirou. – Já sabe o sexo?

- Já, mas o House não quer saber então não comente nada perto dele, está bem? E ele não sabe que eu sei.

- Porque ele não sabe que você sabe?

- Porque eu havia prometido que ia esperar o nascimento.

- E quem liga pra ele? Eu não vou falar nada, não. O que é? Ela perguntou interessada.

- É uma menina. Cuddy disse emocionada.

- Uma menina é? Agora você vai entender o que eu passo... Ela disse sorridente acariciando a barriga de Cuddy quando de repente House entrou na sala sem bater.

- Margareth? Disse ele intrigado.

- Gregory House. A mulher endireitou a postura novamente com um ar orgulhoso e nada amigável.

- Bom, pela expressão amigável deduzo que ainda se lembra de mim, não? Disse ele sorridente.

- E como não? Você não mudou nada. Exceto pelo cabelo mais ralo. Ela provocou, fazendo com que ele instantaneamente passasse a mão no topo da cabeça um tanto desconfiado.

- Mamãe! Cuddy a repreendeu.

- Isso foi há tanto tempo, Cuddy não lhe informou a situação atual? Disse ele apontando para a barriga dela. – Obra minha, bonito não? Mais arredondado do que uns que tem por ai. Ele debochou.

- Estou sabendo sim. Fazer o que se minhas filhas nunca tiveram gosto para homem. Ela suspirou entediada.

- Que é isso, sogrinha. Sempre tive muito apreço por você. Disse ele com ironia aproximando-se das duas.

- Sei... Mas então, quando é o casamento?

- Que casamento? Os dois perguntaram juntos.

- De vocês, oras. Não que eu quisesse ver você casada com esse ai, mas agora você já engravidou e essa criança precisa de uma família.

- Não vamos nos casar. House disse claramente.

- Ao menos não por enquanto. Cuddy completou para não provocar muito sua mãe.

- Como assim? Ela cruzou os braços.

- Somos uma família, vamos morar juntos, criar o bebê juntos, mas sem casamento. Entendeu? House explicou vagarosamente.

- Mas isso não é certo! Lisa, olha que tipo de homem você escolheu para ter filho, nem casar com você ele quer. Ela reclamou.

- Quem disse que eu não quero? Ele pareceu ofendido.

- Você quer? As duas pareceram surpresas.

- Desculpem atrapalhar a reunião familiar, mas House seu paciente está chamando. Foreman disse entrando, logo após dar uma batida na porta.

- Eu dei morfina para ele, porque ele não para de encher o saco?

- Quem sabe é por isso. Ele não está falando coisas que façam sentido. Foreman disse num tom incriminativo.

- Vai ficar por ai, sogrinha? Adoraria conversar com você novamente. Disse ele irônico outra vez.

- Vou sim. Disse ela no mesmo tom.

- Mal posso esperar pela nossa próxima conversa então.

- Que bom, porque podemos jantar os três juntos então para falar sobre o futuro de vocês. Disse ela.

- O que? Mãe! Cuddy repreendeu novamente enquanto House saia de fininho e deixava a sala.

- Eu vim até aqui porque seu pai teve um infarto e você não nos liga há duas semanas.

- Pensei que houvesse algo errado por aqui também.

- Infarto?

- É, mas ele já está bem e quer ver você. Mas ele não pode ter emoções fortes e bem... Olhe pra você. Ela indicou a barriga de Cuddy.

- Eu posso dizer, que engordei. Ela deu de ombros sugerindo com inocência.

- Seu pai sabe que você sempre foi neurótica com peso. Ela disse em negativa.

- Bom, nesse caso tenho certeza que ele irá gostar de saber que vai ser vovô. Mas mãe podemos falar sobre isso depois? Eu tenho muito trabalho por aqui.

- Você está dispensando a sua mãe? Ela reclamou.

- Você veio me procurar no trabalho e esperava que eu tivesse a manhã livre?

- Você está pegando o jeito daquele safado do pai do seu filho. Ela resmungou e Cuddy riu. Seria verdade? – E você nem devia estar trabalhando tanto, com uma barriga desse tamanho.

- Eu estou bem e meu bebê também. Cuddy garantiu.

- Já pensou num nome para ela?

- Ainda não decidimos nomes. Agora será que posso voltar ao trabalho?

- Me dê a chave do seu carro, peguei um táxi até aqui e vou aproveitar para fazer umas compras para a minha netinha.

Disse ela sorrindo para a barriga de Cuddy e acariciando-a. Cuddy suspirou e deu a chave porque não queria mais confusão, embora não confiasse na direção de sua mãe.

Aquele dia havia mal começado e já havia tido surpresas demais, House dizendo que eles deveriam morar juntos, sua mãe aparecer sem avisar e House agora propondo casamento?

Aquilo tudo não saia de sua cabeça, talvez por isso ela acabou tendo uma crise nervosa e desmaiando.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5:**

- O que aconteceu? House entrou no quarto correndo com uma expressão nervosa ao saber que Cuddy havia desmaiado.

- Nada de mais. Estou bem. Ela garantiu querendo levantar, mas Foreman a fez deitar-se novamente. Ele que a encontrou caída no chão após entrar lá para pedir a assinatura dela num documento.

- Como assim nada de mais? House satirizou. Você é médica não sabe o perigo que é uma queda num estágio de gestação avançado assim? Ele resmungou irritado com a negligência dela, mas se arrependeu pelo tom rude, mesmo que fosse simplesmente por pura preocupação.

- House, sem sermão agora, sim? Ela suspirou virando-se de lado, apoiando a barriga no travesseiro.

- Já fizeram um ultra-som, descobriram o motivo do desmaio? Ele perguntou a Foreman. Está tudo bem com o bebê. É forte e saudável. Ele sorriu batendo nas costas de House.

- E o desmaio? Qual o motivo? Ele continuava sério.

- Apenas stress. Convença-a a ficar os últimos dois meses em casa e tudo certo. Disse ele deixando-os a sós.

- Nem tente. Ela o alertou com um ar de desafio.

- São ordens médicas. Ele oscilou a cabeça.

- Eu sou médica e digo que posso muito bem trabalhar, pelo menos por enquanto. Ela garantiu.

- Porque você tem que ser sempre tão teimosa? Para quem queria tanto ser mãe você não parece muito preocupada com a saúde do fruto do pecado. Disse ele tentando usar um argumento que realmente a afetasse.

- Já pedi pra não chamar ele assim! E ele está muito bem, não ouviu? Meu stress não tem nada a ver com o trabalho. E sim com você e minha mãe! Ela alfinetou.

- O que eu fiz agora? Ele pareceu indignado.

- Deixa pra lá... Ela suspirou se levantando. – Vou sair mais cedo hoje para preparar o jantar hoje à noite. Minha mãe vai ficar, ela quer jantar conosco. Disse ela esperando uma reação negativa dele.

- Na minha casa ou na sua casa? Ele perguntou tentando ignorar o fato de que odiava a idéia.

- Minha mãe, minha casa. Ela apertou o queixo dele rindo e o beijou em seguida. Quando ela saiu do quarto ele ficou observando o balançar dos quadris dela até que ela saísse de sua visão.

Cuddy foi ao mercado após o trabalho fazer umas compras, porque não sua casa nunca havia muita variedade de comida e ela conhecia sua mãe o suficiente para saber que ela comentaria o fato. Aliás, pensou onde ela havia de ter ido com seu carro, para demorar tanto? Teve que pegar um táxi para ir ao mercado, coisa que ela realmente achava desagradável naquela situação, mas não havia outro jeito.

Quando chegou em casa sua mãe ainda estava fora, então ela começou a preparar o jantar enquanto a pequena criatura em sua barriga chutava sua barriga de forma eufórica.

- Onde você estava? Ela perguntou assim que sua mãe chegou e pode ver que ela estava cheia de sacolas de compras. Cuddy estava sentada no sofá com os pés sobre a mesinha de centro, pois seus pés estavam inchados e suas pernas doloridas, embora não quisesse admitir.

- Comprei umas coisinhas para a minha netinha. O que você cozinhou? Disse ela, sentindo o cheiro que vinha da cozinha.

- Macarrão. Já está pronto, é só aquecer, assim que House chegar.

- Onde vai ser o quarto dela, para eu deixar as coisas?

Cuddy então se deu conta que eles ainda não tinham pensado nisso. Não haviam comprado nada para o bebê ainda, porém ela ainda tinha o quarto pronto de quando tentou adotar uma recém nascida. E agora que ela teria uma menina, o quarto já estava ali, embora ela nem tivesse se lembrado disso.

- Já encontrei! Avisou ela e Cuddy a seguiu.

- O que você comprou? Ela perguntou interessada sentindo uma certa paz ao entrar naquele quarto depois de tanto tempo.

- Umas roupinhas. Veja isso! Disse ela rindo e mostrando um pequeno vestido xadrez para Cuddy.

- É lindo, mãe. Ainda não compramos muita coisa, não deu tempo. Ela explicou, antes que sua mãe perguntasse sobre carrinho, banheira, fraldas e outros utensílios.

- Não deu tempo? Vocês tiveram 7 meses! Ela disse.

- Passamos a maior parte do tempo no hospital. Cuddy se defendeu dando de ombros.

- Bom, as coisas vão ter que mudar quando o bebê chegar. Ela advertiu e foi interrompida pela campainha.

- Bom, tem dois meses e meio até isso acontecer. Disse Cuddy enquanto ia atender a porta. – Você está atrasado. Ela disse depois que ele lhe deu um beijo suave no rosto.

- Podemos jantar finalmente? Disse Margareth surgindo na sala e dando um daqueles olhares antipáticos a House. Ela parecia uma versão mais velha de Cuddy, mas nem por isso House a considerava menos megera.

- Que sacola é essa? Ele perguntou ao ver que ela estava jogando umas sacolas de plástico no lixo.

- Eu comprei umas coisinhas para a minha neta, já que os pais dela ainda não se lembraram de fazer isso. Cuddy fuzilou a mãe com o olhar, mas ela lembrou tarde demais que House não sabia o sexo do bebê.

- Você sabe o sexo? Ele olhou para Cuddy agora do mesmo modo que costumava olhar para a mãe dela, então ela soube que não era algo positivo.

- Não! Cuddy disse com veemência. Neta ou neto. É que mamãe acha que é uma menina, não é? Ela fitou a mulher novamente.

- Você é uma péssima mentirosa, Lisa Cuddy. Disse ele cruzando os braços.

- Mamãe eu pedi um favor a você! É muito, ficar com a boca fechada? Ela xingou a mãe, que deu de ombros. – E você! Ela apontou House com o dedo. – Você não queria saber o sexo do bebê, mas isso não significa que eu não deveria saber também. Ela se defendeu.

- O que custava você esperar mais dois meses e meio? Eu ficaria mais tranqüilo desses dois meses sabendo que tinha 50% de chances de eu não ter outra pessoa do sexo feminino dentro de casa pra me dar dores de cabeça.

- É só isso que eu dou pra você? Dores de cabeça? Ela se sentiu ofendida.

- É claro que não, querida, mas melhor não falarmos disso na presença da sua mãe. Ele disse com um ar malicioso.

- Se você acha muito difícil ter duas mulheres em casa, que não seja por isso, eu e minha filha não precisamos morar na mesma casa que você. Ela disse com um ar desafio.

- A menina ainda nem nasceu e você já está querendo tirá-la de mim? Ele se ofendeu e de repente ao olhar para o lado se deu conta de que a mãe de Cuddy colocava o jantar na mesa, ignorando-os por completo. – Isso tudo é culpa sua. Ele acusou Margareth.

- Minha? Ela disse num tom de completa indignação.

- Você disse isso de propósito para nos fazer brigar.

- House, não seja ridículo. Cuddy deu um sorriso tocando o braço dele.

- Você está do lado dela agora? Ele ficou irritado. Margareth tinha o dom de fazê-lo perder o pouco de paciência que tinha.

- Porque vocês não sentam e comem de uma vez. Quero falar com vocês.

Disse Margareth indicando a mesa para os dois com uma voz tranqüila. House olhou para ela com desprezo como se dissesse que sabia muito bem que ela havia dito de propósito o sexo do bebê. Os três comeram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que ela resolveu falar novamente.

- E então Gregory, quais são as suas intenções com a minha filha.

- O que? Acha que ainda temos idade pra esse tipo de conversa? Ele debochou.

- Não interessa a idade de vocês, você engravidou a minha filha e agora eu quero saber quando é o casamento. House chegou a se engasgar com a comida.

- Quem disse que temos que nos casar? A lei de Deus? Disse ele num tom mais baixo e Cuddy bateu de leve com seu pé na canela dele.

- É o certo a fazer. Continuou Margareth.

- Olha, sogrinha, eu acho que esse assunto só diz respeito a mim e a sua filha. Não vou discutir esse assunto com você. Ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Bom, eu combinei com a Cuddy de amanhã ela ir para casa visitar o pai dela. E tenho certeza que ele pensa o mesmo que eu.

- Mãe, eu já disse, nós estamos procurando um apartamento. Cuddy a interrompeu, pois estava cansada de discutir e sabia como era House, ele jamais falaria desse assunto na frente da mãe dela, afinal ele nunca havia falado desse assunto nem mesmo com ela.

Após o jantar Margareth ajudou Cuddy a limpar a cozinha e finalmente foi embora para alivio dos dois que não agüentavam mais serem pressionados sobre o rumo da relação deles pelo fato de que seriam pais em breve.

- Finalmente. House caiu no sofá dando um suspiro aliviado. – A sua mãe não mudou nada com os anos, hein?

- E você mudou? Cuddy riu.

- É claro que mudei! Ele arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se ofendido. – Você acha que algum dia eu pensei que teria um desses ai? Ele apontou para a barriga dela.

- É, eu ainda tenho dificuldades pra imaginar você como pai. Disse ela, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Você não é a única. Ele garantiu.

- Você vai se sair bem. Disse ela pegando na mão dele.

- Se for tão bem quanto eu me saio com sua mãe, estou ferrado. Disse ele com um ar descrente.

- Que foi? Está com medo de um bebê? Ela riu.

- É claro! Se ela for um pouquinho parecida com você, ela vai acabar comigo. E ainda vai roubar você de mim. Sua pequena ladra! Ele acusou a filha ainda dentro da barriga da mãe.

- Ela não vai me roubar de você. Ela é sua também. Disse Cuddy pousando a mão dele sobre a barriga dela e instantaneamente o bebê se mexeu para a surpresa dos dois.

- Nossa isso é... Disse House atônito.

- Eu sei. Cuddy sorriu e um brilho inexplicável surgiu em seus olhos.

- Isso é muito esquisito. Não é esquisito ter algo se mexendo dentro de você? Ele perguntou curioso.

Finalizou House, ainda com a mão sobre a barriga dela não querendo admitir para si mesmo o quanto ela maravilhosa aquela sensação. Uma sensação diferente de tudo que ele já havia experimentado. Ele era responsável por alguém agora e ele sabia que Cuddy seria a melhor mãe do mundo. Ele teria que ao menos tentar ser um bom pai embora ainda não soubesse como. Esperava que aprendesse quando olhasse nos olhos daquela menininha, do mesmo modo que entendeu o quanto queria ser pai, quando Cuddy disse que estava grávida.

- Não. Ela riu. – É maravilhoso. Aliás, eu ainda tenho medo de que algo acabe dando errado. Eu já tentei tantas vezes antes e...

- Shh... House a silenciou, tapando sua boca suavemente. – Nada vai dar errado dessa vez. Você é já é mãe, Lisa Cuddy. A melhor do mundo. Ele disse sinceramente.

- Eu amo você.

Ela disse tocando o rosto dele deixando uma lágrima escorrer, não sabia se estava emocionada por House havia lhe dado a segurança que ela precisava para seguir em frente com a gravidez sem temores ou porque realmente ela andava sensível demais.

- Eu amo vocês. Ele disse de forma séria encarando os olhos dela, sem piadas e sem sarcasmo, deixando-a completamente sem fala. Aquele nem sequer parecia o House que ela costumava conhecer. Então sem ter o que dizer ela o beijou profundamente, deixando sua língua explorar a boca dele e suas mãos enlaçarem seu pescoço enquanto ele a trazia para seu colo.

- Greg, nós temos que começar o enxoval do bebê. Ela disse interrompendo o beijo de repente.

- Eu pensei que você já tivesse tudo. Afinal faz três anos que está querendo um filho. Ele disse surpreso.

- Não tenho muita coisa. Além do mais eu marquei com uma corretora ontem pra vermos uns apartamentos, de preferência perto do hospital.

- Amanhã? Eu trabalho, lembra? Ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

- E quem é a sua patroa? Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Eu adoro quando você fala assim. Ele disse pouco antes de beijá-la mais uma vez, escorrendo os lábios famintos pelo pescoço dela até chegarem de encontro aos seios. Tirou-lhe a blusa para tocar a pele dela que já estava arrepiada com o calor da dele.

Por um momento ficou paralisado apenas observando-a, não fora muito tempo, mas o suficiente para deixá-la neurótica.

- Que foi? Estou horrível, não é? Disse ela sem graça ao ver que ele não tirava os olhos dos seios dela, escapando do sutiã.

- Você só pode estar brincando. Ele abriu um sorriso no canto dos lábios e inclinou-se para frente ai encarando-a e só segundos depois ela se deu conta de que ele estava abrindo o sutiã dela. Então sem demora ele se apossa de um dos seios dela, tomando-o nos lábios e sugando-os fazendo-a gemer baixinho para logo em seguida sussurrar com um sorriso maroto:

- Tenho que aproveitar enquanto ainda são só meus. Para a surpresa dele ela se levantou logo em seguida, puxando-o pelo bolso da calça e antes que ele tivesse tempo de perguntar que diabos ela estava fazendo ela simplesmente disse:

- Vamos para o quarto, já! Essa era o tipo de ordem que ele não tinha prazer nenhum em contestar. No entanto ao vê-la de pé completamente nua da cintura para cima soube que não conseguiria chegar até o quarto e preferiu evitar o esforço puxando-a de volta deslizando as mãos pelos ombros dela.

- Não agüento chegar até lá. Disse ele balançando a cabeça e ela sorriu sabendo exatamente o que ele tinha em mente.

- Tire as suas calças. Disse ela rindo.

- As damas primeiro.

Ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas dando-lhe um beijo suave na boca. Cuddy balançou a cabeça e abriu a calça empurrando-a para baixo. – Sua vez. Disse ela estendendo a mão para que ele lhe entregasse a calça. House abriu o zíper da calça e deixou-a cair aos pés entregando para ela, que por sua vez jogou para trás, beijando-o com ardor logo em seguida. Enquanto o beijava ela colocou as mãos por baixo da camiseta dele e começou a erguê-la deixando-o com o peito nu assim como ela. Em seguida seus dedos buscaram o contato com os boxers dele fazendo com que o corpo dele entrasse em estado de ebulição sem dificuldade.

Ela não estava afim de brincar muito tempo naquela noite, seu corpo estava desesperadamente ansiando por mais então livrou-o dos boxers também jogando-o no sofá e deixando-o completamente surpreso e excitado.

Cuddy então sentou-se sobre ele de costas para ele fazendo com que ele soltasse gemidos enquanto ela balançava os quadris sobre ele até que ambos caíssem em êxtase total.

Após descansar um pouco, House disse:

- Não preciso ir visitar seu pai, certo?

- Greg! O tom dela não era amigável então ele suspirou calmamente e cedeu.

- Está bem... Ele não deve ser pior que sua mãe.

Mas ele estava enganado, podia ser pior sim. O pai de Cuddy também os interrogou sobre casamento, assunto que House não agüentava mais ouvir falar porque agora se ele a pedisse em casamento iria parecer que ele apenas sentiu-se pressionado pela família dela. Malditos parentes! Amaldiçoou.

Nem sequer conseguia se concentrar no trabalho, porque mesmo estando num relacionamento estável com Cuddy, algo que ele nunca pensou ser possível, parecia que o clima de tensão entre eles jamais cessava.

Parecia que sempre havia algo sendo escondido numa entrelinha e outra.

E ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo o irritava, parecia impossível de alterar.

- Esse quarto é muito pequeno! Desista! Ele disse enquanto Cuddy tentava organizar sem sucesso o quarto do bebê durante uma noite de folga.

- O quarto não é pequeno, você que comprou coisas demais! Ela replicou. – Desde quando você estava tão interessado em fazer compras para o bebê afinal?

- Desde que sua mãe jogou na minha cara que eu vou ser um péssimo pai afinal não havia comprado nada para a minha filha ainda, nem demonstrado interesse por ela, o que é uma calúnia porque eu me diverti muito fazendo esse bebê.

- Minha mãe nem mora aqui. Porque você liga? Cuddy pareceu surpresa, dando um sorriso.

- Porque eu sei que vou ser um péssimo pai, mas aquela velha não tem o direito de jogar isso na minha cara! Ele cruzou os braços indignado.

- E por isso você acha que comprar um monte de brinquedos e roupas que provavelmente ela nem vai conseguir usar, porque são tantas e todas do mesmo tamanho, iria fazer você se sentir melhor? Cuddy não parava de rir.

- Eu disse que não levo jeito pra isso, por isso eu tinha concordado em deixar isso com você. Mas a sua mãe... Ele apertou os punhos e cerrou os dentes, mudando de expressão assim que viu o olhar chateado de Cuddy.

- Esqueça as compras. Ela sorriu abraçando-o. – Você pode me ajudar escolhendo o nome dela e sendo o melhor pai que você conseguir.

- O meu melhor, ainda vai ser um lixo. Ele garantiu. – Mas sobre o nome... Eu queria comentar com você, seria muito importante para mim que ela recebesse o nome da minha querida babá que tive na infância e praticamente me criou.

- Qual o nome dela? Cuddy quis saber curiosa afinal ele nunca falava de ninguém relativo a familia, ainda mais de forma carinhosa.

- Honda Lee. Ele disse de forma séria.

- Honda? Você está falando sério? Cuddy deu um sorriso amarelo.

- É claro! Honda era muito amável, adoraria homenageá-la dessa maneira.

- Bem... Podemos cogitar, se é tão importante para você. Ela tentou não gaguejar.

- Você está louca? Você permitiria que nossa filha recebesse o nome de uma marca de carros? Ele se sobressaltou de repente.

- Mas você disse que era importante. Ela ficou confusa.

- Eu estava brincando!

- Eu odeio você! Ela bateu o pé. Eu devia saber que você jamais falaria bem de qualquer pessoa.

- Devia mesmo. Ele riu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte 6:**

House não estava orgulhoso do que havia feito, mas ao menos era por uma boa causa.

No entanto sabia que sua mentira havia preocupado Cuddy, afinal ela não parava de ligar para ele.

Ele sabia que ela o faria, por isso destinou as ligações da sua casa para seu celular porque ao invés de estar descansando em casa ele estava perambulando pelas joalherias em busca do anel perfeito.

- "Você está bem?" Ela perguntou pela milésima vez.

-"Estou melhor. Não se preocupe." Ele garantiu.

- "Acho que vou sair mais cedo para passar ai ver você." Disse ela.

- "Não! Ele se apressou. –"Não precisa se preocupar. Você que devia estar em casa, com essa barriga enorme ai."

-" De qualquer forma vou passar ai depois do expediente para impedir você de se entupir de comprimidos."

- Senhor temos também com esmeraldas... Disse a funcionaria da joalheria.

- "Cuddy tenho que desligar." Disse ele fingindo estar passando mal.

- "House!"

Logo em seguida ele desligou com medo de que ela desconfiasse.

- O que eu disse pra você? Nada de conversa enquanto eu estivesse no telefone! Ele reclamou com a moça que ficou corada.

- Mas o senhor...

- Esmeraldas? Eu pedi claramente um diamante. Você não sabe a diferença? Ele perguntou ironicamente.

- É claro que sei! Ela pareceu ofendida. – Apenas quis mostrar todas as possibilidades.

- Você já viu alguém noivar com esmeraldas? Eu nunca.

A moça deu um suspiro deixando claro que já estava perdendo a paciência e mostrou todos os anéis de diamantes possíveis até que os olhos dele se encantaram com um especificamente.

A pedra era grande, vistosa e brilhava tanto que era possível se espelhar. O anel era em ouro branco com detalhes em pequenos brilhantes e seria impossível aquela jóia não ser vista no anel de alguém. O anel era como Cuddy, embora muito atraente era elegante e clássico, portanto teve a certeza de que era aquele. Ao comparar com um anel dela que ele havia pego furtivamente na caixa de jóias dela, teve a certeza de que caberia com precisão no dedo dela, deixando ainda mais claro de que aquele diamante, já tinha dona.

- Vou levar esse. Ele disse deixando a moça aliviada por finalmente se livrar de House. Ele então colocou a pequena caixinha no bolso do casaco e resolveu ir para casa o mais rápido possível antes que Cuddy percebesse que ele havia mentido.

Por sorte ainda deu tempo de tomar um banho e esconder o anel numa gaveta da cômoda.

Como Cuddy tinha a chave do apartamento dele foi entrando à procura dele e o encontrou na banheira com a cabeça tranquilamente pousada no encosto e os olhos fechados. Se demorasse pouco mais, talvez teria sido descoberto.

Ela sorriu e se aproximou, abaixando-se com cuidado ao lado dele. Logo em seguida pousou a mão no peito dele acariciando-o gentilmente enquanto ele abria o olho devagar.

- Como se sente? Ela perguntou parecendo preocupada o que o fez sentir-se culpado por um minuto por ter mentido.

- Melhor agora. Ele respondeu com malícia fitando os seios dela.

- Você não toma jeito, não é? Ela riu.

- Não. Agora pare de falar e entre aqui. Disse ele num tom de ordem.

- Não posso.

- Porque não? Ele perguntou intrigado.

- Não quero machucar você. Disse ela fitando a perna dele.

- Você acha que vou conseguir pensar nisso tendo você aqui dentro? Ele perguntou apoiando o braço na banheira para fitá-la mais de perto.

- Como você pode dizer isso? Eu não estou nada sexy. Ela riu.

- Pra mim está ótima. As bolsas da diversão estão duplicadas o que resulta em diversão duplicada. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Mas eu não me sinto ótima. Ela resmungou insegura.

- Entre aqui que eu já faço você se sentir ótima. Ele insistiu.

- Você não vai desistir mesmo, não é? Ela sorriu.

- Você tem alguma dúvida?

Ela então cedeu e começou a se despir para entrar na banheira e somente ao vê-la retirar o vestido vermelho e os sapatos já estava ficando excitado. Sentando-se de frente para ele ela deu um suspiro aliviado.

- Nossa... Isso era tudo que eu precisava. Meus pés doem... Minhas costas doem...

- Devia parar de usar tanto salto agora nos últimos meses.

- A única coisa que eu tenho sem salto são os meus chinelos. Ela explicou com um sorriso. House então puxou uma das pernas dela e começou a massagear-lhe os pés com movimentos firmes, porém de forma carinhosa fazendo com que ela soltasse um suspiro.

- Esse era um dote seu que eu não conhecia, Gregory House.

- Gostou da descoberta? Ele perguntou passando a massagear seus tornozelos que estavam inchados.

- Não poderia ter gostado mais. Você me surpreende mais a cada dia. Disse ela instantes depois se erguendo para tocar o queixo dele.

- Em que sentido? Ele perguntou curioso.

- Em todos. Você está diferente dessa vez. Ela argumentou.

- Estou velho. Isso sim, minha cara.

- Nesse caso eu gosto desse velho House. Ela riu virando-se e deitando-se sobre ele enquanto ele passava a esponja delicadamente pelo corpo dela.

- Sabe, o que aconteceu na verdade? Ele perguntou de repente.

- O que?

- Por mais que seja duro admitir, eu preciso de você. E por isso eu tenho que fazer possível para não perder você. Ele suspirou.

- Você nunca vai me perder. Ela disse entrelaçando a mão dele na sua e dando-lhe um beijo suave.

- Não mesmo. Já garanti isso, colocando uma coisa minha dentro de você. Disse ele massageando a barriga dela.

- Na verdade você põe algo seu dentro de mim todas as noites. Ela falou baixinho no ouvido dele sentindo que o corpo dele havia se eriçado com aquele comentário.

- Você me mata, mulher!

- Sabe que outra coisa anda duplicada em mim nos últimos meses? Ela perguntou com um sorriso suspeito enquanto as mãos dele deslizavam até a virilha dela.

- O que? Ele perguntou infiltrando-lhe um dedo fazendo com que ela suavemente contraísse o quadril.

- A minha libido. Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Aquilo bastou para que House continuasse o que fazia com ainda mais intensidade até que ela puxasse sua mão deitando a cabeça sobre ele novamente, com a voz falha e ofegante.

Ele então a puxou para cima amaldiçoando a barriga que a cada mês se tornava um empecilho mais difícil de contornar naquelas horas em que a necessidade de estar dentro dela era mais urgente do que tudo.

Cuddy encaixou-se sobre ele naquela posição mesmo contraindo o quadril e deitando a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto House adentrava seu corpo cada vez mais à fundo, com as mãos acariciando seus seios e a boca dando beijos suaves em seu pescoço.

Ela pensou que não poderia mais agüentar quando finalmente com um grito de alívio eles chegaram ao ápice juntos e House acariciou a testa dela.

Ele nem mais se lembrava do porquê tinha ficado em casa, ela tinha o dom de tirar todo e qualquer pensamento de sua mente.

No entanto, um chute do bebê os tirou daquele estado nirvana.

- Parece que mais alguém acha que o papai aqui é ótimo. Disse House num tom suave.

- Convencido! Até parece que você fez sozinho. Cuddy retrucou ofendida.

- Porque quando se trata de nós, tudo acaba virando uma competição? Ele perguntou quando ela começou a se levantar.

- Porque você faz de tudo uma competição.

- Eu? Ele perguntou chocado.

- House, sem brigas inúteis hoje por favor? Amanhã cedo marquei com uma corretora, para vermos uns apartamentos. Dizendo isso ela beijou a testa dele e deixou o banheiro enrolada na toalha.

- Isso! Depois que já usou o bastante vai embora sem uma despedida apropriada. Ele bufou.

- Não estou ouvindo! Ela gritou do quarto com uma voz maldosa.

House deu um sorriso satisfeito e suspirou, saindo da banheira. Enrolou a toalha na cintura e começou a fazer a barba, quando de repente sua toalha caiu, e ficou a analisar sua perna. Fazia tempo que não olhava para aquela cicatriz, para os vestígios que haviam sobrado daquilo que poderia ter resultado em sua morte.

Então viu o reflexo de Cuddy no espelho, e ela o fitava com uma expressão culpada enquanto acariciava a barriga.

Ele se lembrou de como costumava jogar na cara dela que ele estava aleijado por causa dela, mas na verdade era somente para irritá-la e talvez nunca tivesse percebido como aquele tipo de comentário a chateava.

Pensando que era hora de fazer mais uma mudança em seus pensamentos ele ajuntou a toalha, cobriu-se e se virou para ela aproximando-se.

- Me desculpe, não havia outro jeito... Ela disse com os olhos lustrosos e prontos para derramar uma lágrima. House colocou a mão delicadamente sobre a dela e sussurrou para que ela se calasse dizendo:

- Não tem porque se desculpar. Você me salvou. Desculpe nunca ter reconhecido isso antes. Ao menos não na sua frente. Ele disse sorrindo.

Ela sentiu-se mais leve ao ouvir aquilo. Era tudo que ela precisava para que pudesse olhá-lo mancando e com dor sem sentir-se culpada. Porque afinal das contas não era culpa dela, ela fez o melhor que pode pois o que realmente a faria sentir-se derrotada seria permitir que ele morresse ao invés de tentar salvá-lo mesmo sabendo que deixaria alguma seqüela.

House sabia disso e queria que ela tivesse certeza disso então sem dizer mais nada a abraçou e beijou seus cabelos ainda molhados e fazendo uma piada para quebrar aquele clima tenso.

- Eu nem ligo mais, quer dizer a menos que você se importe de andar com um velho de bengala. Cuddy teve que rir com aquele comentário.

Era por isso que ela o amava, porque por mais duro e seco que quisesse aparentar na maior parte do tempo, ele sabia como trazer a luz que ela precisava quando tudo que via era escuridão.

- Vamos dormir? Está ficando muito tarde... Disse ela puxando-o pela mão.

- Tudo bem que eu uso uma bengala, mas você poderia ter negado o fato de eu ser velho. Ele reclamou.

- Você não é velho, Greg. Ela riu.

- Agora não é válido. Você negou só porque eu pedi. Ele cruzou os braços.

Dando um suspiro impaciente Cuddy o jogou na cama e o beijou nos lábios de uma maneira violenta dizendo em seguida:

- Podemos dormir agora?

- Se você quiser fazer com que eu durma, essa não é a melhor maneira. Ele sorriu.

- House...

- Está bem... Como quiser, minha senhora e soberana. Disse ele fazendo uma continência.

- Estou ficando cheio disso! Porque as pessoas não podem ver uma mulher grávida sem enfiar a mão na barriga dela? Disse House irritado.

- Você acha que eu também não me incomodo com isso? Cuddy sussurrou enquanto os dois entravam no elevador para ver mais um apartamento. Já haviam visto uns quatro e nenhum havia agradado os dois mutuamente. Sempre discordavam em alguma coisa.

- Já chegamos. Avisou a corretora olhando com cara feia para House, pois ela havia tocado na barriga de Cuddy.

- Agora sim que ela vai nos mostrar os piores apartamentos. House sussurrou para Cuddy.

- Eu sei que vocês queriam um apartamento num andar mais baixo, mas entendam, apartamentos com uma boa localização são cada vez mais procurados e logo, mais difíceis de conseguir.

- Que nada. Tenho certeza que a nossa filha vai adorar fazer ginástica subindo pelas escadas vinte e cinco andares. House debochou.

- House... Cuddy o olhou apreensiva.

- Bem, vamos ver o apartamento... Ele suspirou com um ar cético.

A mulher de cabelos negros abriu o apartamento que tinha a maior janela de vidro na sala de jantar que ele já havia visto.

- Até agora eu gostei... É espaçoso.

- Vinte e cinco andares... House comentou de novo.

- E daí? Pra isso que inventaram o elevador! Cuddy reclamou.

- Mas e se faltar luz?

- Ai não saímos de casa.

- E se precisarmos ir ao hospital? Ou levar o bebê para o hospital? E se tivermos uma emergência?

- Você tem que ser sempre tão pessimista? Você mora num andar bem alto, caso não se lembre.

- Mas eu não tenho um bebê morando comigo.

- Vocês querem ver os quartos? Ela perguntou.

- Sim, eu quero. Disse Cuddy frizando a palavra "eu.".

Cuddy seguiu em frente com Cuddy lutando para não admitir para si mesmo que realmente o apartamento era muito bom. Os quartos eram espaçosos, a suíte tinha uma banheira enorme e a vista era linda.

- O que achou House? Cuddy perguntou ao ver que ele estava balançado.

- Ainda podemos ver outros.

- Será que pode nos deixar a sós um minuto Claudia? Perguntou Cuddy com um suspiro irritado.

- Mas é claro. A mulher saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

- Que foi? Ele perguntou confuso.

- Admita que você gostou do apartamento.

- Você não pode me obrigar a dizer algo que não concordo. Ele disse num tom arrogante e sarcástico.

- Ah é? Quer pagar pra ver? Ela sorriu e começou a descer a mão pela barriga dele até alcançar sua virilha e apertar o membro dele, fazendo com que ele estremecesse.

- Isso é golpe baixo, literalmente. Ele resmungou.

- House, nós já vimos centenas de apartamentos e você sempre acha algum defeito. O único suposto defeito desse é o andar no qual ele se encontra e eu não acho que seja uma reclamação válida levando em consideração que você não quer morar numa casa. House não havia prestado atenção em nada do que ela dizia, pois a mão dela permanecia naquela região perigosa que se aquecia mais a cada minuto que passava.

- Mas eu queria um apartamento que fosse ao menos no décimo andar. Vinte e cinco é demais. Ele sussurrou quase sem voz.

- Pense assim... Ela falou calmamente no ouvido dele. – 25 é o número de vezes que vou transar com você na nossa primeira noite aqui.

Ela então sustentou o olhar dele e ao invés de dar uma resposta ele a empurrou contra a parede e começou a beijá-la nos lábios ferozmente, descendo até os seios, mordendo-os mesmo cobertos pela blusa vermelha profundamente decotada.

- Isso é um sim? Ela perguntou entre um beijo e outro.

- É uma tentativa de evitar o assunto. Disse ele pouco antes de voltar a beijá-la e colocar a mão dentro da saia dela.

- Claro, você não agüenta vinte e cinco vezes não é? Cuddy provocou.

- O que? Podemos começar agora mesmo! Disse ele abaixando a saia dela e caindo na armadilha dela.

- House, Claudia está ali fora. Cuddy sussurrou.

- Ela não se atreveria a entrar aqui. Disse ele encaixando-se a ela.

- Meu Deus! Claudia entrou logo em seguida tapando os olhos e se virando de costas.

- Sua boca grande! House gritou com Cuddy,

- Desculpe. Nós nos sentimos em casa demais. House deu um sorriso amarelo, fechando a calça ligeiro. – Ficaremos com o apartamento.

- Como se tivessem outra saída. A mulher bufou e saiu do quarto corada e ainda escondendo o rosto.

- Satisfeita? House resmungou.

- Ainda não. Porque não termina o que começou? Ela perguntou com um olhar cheio de malícia.

- Sua insaciável! Terei que te engravidar mais vezes. Disse ele cobrindo os lábios dela com um beijo mais uma vez e atendendo ao pedido dela, pois ouviu quando a mulher bateu a porta de entrada do apartamento, deixando-os a sós.

Sendo assim eles estrearam o apartamento que agora já era deles, fazendo sexo em todos os ambientes do mesmo, inclusive no quarto que seria destinado ao bebê, ainda sem nome.

Nos dois meses seguintes eles decoraram o apartamento e completaram o enxoval da filha. Levou tempo até mobiliar o apartamento, pois eles quase não tinham tempo e Cuddy se recusava a pedir uma licença apesar de já não agüentar usar seus sapatos de tão inchados que estavam seus pés.

Mesmo assim ela continuou indo trabalhar até que ela própria conseguiu admitir para si mesma que sua barriga incomodava demais.

Passou então a ler livros sobre como cuidar de bebês embora já soubesse tudo de cor, pois estava lendo livros sobre bebês já faziam uns seis anos.

Admirou o quarto de sua filha, todo cor de rosa, que o próprio House fez questão de pintar e ajudar a decorar, algo que ela nunca pensou que quisesse fazer.

E House ainda guardava aquele anel que comprou há tanto tempo sem saber a hora certa de pedir, ou como pedir Cuddy em casamento.

Não queria um clichê nem queria ser meloso, como dizer que ela era a coisa mais importante da vida dele, sem parecer melodramático?


	7. Chapter 7

**Parte 7****.**

**- **Cadê ela? House perguntou andando o mais rápido possível pelos corredores, procurando por Cuddy que havia passado mal mais uma vez e não se encontrava no quarto onde ele havia deixado.

- Ela estava aqui há um minuto. Respondeu Treze.

- Bom, ela caminha muito em um minuto então. Debochou House.

- Ela está na sala dela. Respondeu Cameron, sem saber se tinha feito a coisa certa.

- Diabos mulher, você não devia estar em casa? House resmungou entrando na sala dela sem bater.

- Greg, não seja ridículo, foi apenas uma queda de pressão. Ela riu com deboche.

- Se você não for, eu registro ela como Mary May House. Disse ele num tom de ameaça.

- Ok, está bem. Ela respondeu descrente.

- Está duvidando? Ele parecia ofendido.

- Não, eu apenas concordei com você. Disse ela séria, apoiando a mão nas costas.

- Mulher você pode ter esse bebê a qualquer momento, será que não vai usar a sua licença?

- Não, enquanto minhas pernas saírem do lugar. Disse ela sorridente.

- Teimosa!

- Odeio ficar em casa sem fazer nada. Me sinto inútil. Ela respondeu.

- Arrume as coisas do bebê, separe as roupas por cores, qualquer coisa! Disse ele fazendo-a levantar-se da cadeira, pois a barriga dela já estava muito grande, afinal estava prestes a dar a luz.

- Já fiz isso umas duas vezes. Ela respondeu.

- Leia o kama sutra. Ele disse com um tom malicioso.

- Já sei de cor e você já se esqueceu de como coloco em prática? Ela perguntou correndo os dedos pelo peito dele abrindo um botão da camisa com um olhar de desejo.

- Não me tente. Ele resmungou. – Sei o que você está fazendo. Não vai funcionar.

- Não mesmo? Ela perguntou abrindo o botão da calça dele e enfiando a mão dentro da sua cueca.

- Não! Posso estar louco por dizer isso, mas você realmente precisa de repouso. Disse ele se afastando com pesar e direcionando ela a porta, embora mesmo com aquela barriga ele achava que ela estava incrivelmente sexy naquele vestido vermelho que destacava tão bem os atuais e avantajados seios dela.

Cuddy perdeu a briga e acabou indo para casa. Achava deprimente ficar em casa à toa enquanto todos naquele horário estavam trabalhando.

Precisava se ocupar com algo então resolveu organizar a parte do closet destinada à House. Era uma bagunça e desde que foram morar juntos ela entendeu porque as camisas dele viviam amassadas.

Começou arrumando as camisetas, logo em seguida passou para as camisas e quando chegou aos casacos encontrou várias coisas nos bolsos dele que ele a acusava de ter "escondido em algum lugar.".

No entanto, quando checou os bolsos de um casaco que ele não usava há muito tempo, talvez porque o mesmo estivesse esquecido no fundo do armário ela ficou surpresa, para não dizer chocada. Havia uma pequena caixinha de veludo num dos bolsos internos e quando abriu a caixinha, o mais belo anel de diamantes que ela já havia visto.

Porque diabos House guardara um anel de noivado num casaco esquecido no fundo do guarda roupa? Não parecia estar lá há muito tempo, então estaria ele tentando pedi-la?

Ela não saberia o que responder se ele fizesse a pergunta, quer dizer ela sabia muito bem a resposta, mas estariam prontos para assumir um compromisso como aquele?

Por outro lado eles já tinham um compromisso ainda maior: uma filha.

Uma filha que chegaria em breve realizando um sonho antigo dela, um sonho que ela nunca pensou que terminaria por compartilhar com Gregory House.

E essa era uma das surpresas mais agradáveis que ela tivera, pois por mais que ele ainda fosse o velho House em muitos aspectos, ele havia se tornado o companheiro e o pai mais dedicado que ela chegou um dia a imaginar.

- Querida, cheguei! Ouviu ele dizendo em alto e bom som fazendo com que ela guardasse novamente o anel de um jeito descuidado para que ele não soubesse que ela havia encontrado.

- Encontrou alguma ocupação? Ele perguntou entrando no quarto.

- Minha ocupação acabou de chegar. Respondeu ela sorridente e jogando sobre ele para beijá-lo.

- Porque todo esse repentino bom humor? O que aconteceu? Perguntou ele desconfiado.

- Nada demais. Eu amo você. Disse ela com um brilho diferente nos olhos que ele não soube reconhecer.

- E só agora você descobriu? Ele perguntou como se fosse óbvio.

- Você nunca pode falar sério? Ela bateu no braço dele.

- Só às vezes. Então ele se aproximou e disse em seu ouvido: Também amo você minha deslumbrante patroa.

- Nossa que funcionário mais amável. Ela brincou enquanto desabotoava a camisa dele.

- Você não viu nada minha cara. Precisa de ajuda para ficar completamente nua nesse exato momento para que eu possa executar de maneira mais eficiente minhas tarefas?

- Bem, não seria problema algum, se você me ajudasse, sempre tão gentil. Disse ela suavemente.

- É um prazer, minha senhora. Literalmente.

- Precisamos de um nome. Disse Cuddy deitada sobre o peito dele roçando os dedos na barba dele.

- Bom, eu acho que me sentiria estranho nessa altura da minha vida não sendo mais Gregory House. Disse ele pensativo.

- Não para nós. Para o bebê e você sabe. Ela riu.

- Você pense, já dei minhas sugestões. Disse ele magoado.

- Você realmente queria que ela se chamasse Honda Lee ou Mary May? Cuddy debochou.

- Sophie não é ruim. Ele pensou.

- Sophie não era uma namorada sua da faculdade? Cuddy arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não! Aquela era Sofia, lindas coxas. Ele relembrou, fazendo com que Cuddy lhe desse um tapa numa região sensível do seu corpo.

- Porque fez isso? Você é bem mais gostosa que ela.

- Não me interessa o seu passado. Disse ela com um ar superior.

- Porque? Você estava no meu passado. Ele a lembrou. E está no meu presente. Disse segurando o rosto dela.

- E pretendo estar no seu futuro. Ela sorriu.

- Sempre. Agora não sorriu, ao invés disso, lhe deu um beijo profundo, demorado e intenso, fazendo com que todo o seu corpo se arrepiasse a cada toque, a cada gesto dela.

- Hum... Ela deu um gemido parando de beijá-lo.

- O que foi? Perguntou ele escorregando a mão pela barriga dela e entendendo que aquele gemido não era o que costumava ser.

- A bolsa estourou! Ela respondeu calmamente.

- Estou vendo! Levante-se, vista-se, temos que ir pro hospital. Disse ele levantando e procurando a mala que ela já havia deixado pronta para isso. No entanto parou ao ver que ela não parava de rir.

- Qual a graça? Ele franziu a testa.

- Você pretende ir para o hospital assim? Disse ela descendo o olhar e ele se deu conta de que ainda estava nu.

- Mero detalhe. Disse ele procurando as calças e se vestindo enquanto ela ia calmamente para o banheiro se secar, em contraste com a histeria dele.

- House, você quer se acalmar? Eu estou entrando em...

- Em? O que foi? Ele se aproximou segurando o braço dela que se contorceu de dor.

- Em trabalho de parto, não tendo um ataque cardíaco.

- Não, o ataque cardíaco quem está tendo sou eu. Disse ele pálido fazendo ela rir.

- Termine de se vestir. Estou bem. Disse ela colocando novamente o vestido e pegando sua mala.

- Meu Deus, nem parece que é a primeira vez que você faz isso. Porque está tão calma? Ele perguntou confuso.

- Porque estou feliz, e porque o histérico aqui já é você.

Eles finalmente chegaram ao hospital, mas diferente do que House esperava sua filha não tinha pressa alguma em nascer. Já haviam se passado três horas e Cuddy ainda não tinha dilatação o bastante para ser mandada para a sala de parto.

- Ela interrompe a gente, pra isso? Deixar-nos aqui plantados esperando por ela? Disse ele irritado.

- Pare de gritar com um bebê que ainda nem nasceu! Disse Cuddy tampando a barriga.

- Exatamente, não nasceu!

- É claro que ela não tem pressa. Ela é sua filha! Você levou anos para tomar alguma atitude e dizer que me amava.

- Eu não sabia que era isso que eu queria.

- Porque não se arriscou? Ela deu de ombros.

- Porque essa conversa agora? Já estamos juntos, moramos juntos e estamos esperando nossa filha preguiçosa nascer, acho que superamos a lerdeza não? Disse ele com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Porque está irritado? Você está estragando o parto da minha filha! Ela reclamou.

- Como você pode esta calma, gemendo a cada cinco segundos e não envolver sexo?

- Bem, envolveu sexo, nove meses atrás. Disse ela se contorcendo.

- E que sexo bom... House suspirou.

- Sempre é. Ela sorriu e agora reclamou com mais intensidade.

- Cuddy, você está bem? Ele perguntou, ficando assustado novamente, segurando a mão dela.

- Não. Eu acho que agora ela está vindo. Ela disse por entre os dentes.

- Viu, foi só fazer pressão psicológica que ela se mexeu.

- Igual à você. Disse ela dando um breve sorriso.

- Eu vou chamar o médico. Disse House.

- Você é médico! Não saia daqui!

- Acredite, esse não é meu departamento, o meu departamento é aquele que resulta nisso.

- Até numa hora dessas você tem que fazer piada?

- Ué, você não disse que eu estava muito histérico?

- Será que está na hora? Disse o médico entrando no quarto.

- Diga você. Mas meus ouvidos já estão zunindo. Cuddy beliscou ele, por falar isso.

- Bem, parece que essa garotinha está pronta para nascer. Vou mandar trazerem uma cadeira de rodas.

- Eu posso andar! Cuddy alegou.

- Não, não pode. House a contradisse.

- Você é um pé no saco às vezes. Ela resmungou mas ao invés de retrucar ele foi na frente dela, ergueu sua camisola e logo em seguida disse:

- Acho que as orelhas estão para fora. Não fale assim na frente da criança. Disse ele debochado.

- Consegue vê-la? Ela perguntou emocionada, esquecendo a dor por um minuto.

- Na verdade vejo uma bola preta cheia de sangue. Mas acredito que seja ela. Ele garantiu.

- Bem, prontos para ir para a sala de parto? Disse o médico empolgado.

- Não, todo esse suspense me deixa extasiado. Ironizou House recebendo um olhar nada agradável de Cuddy que já estava corada e suada de tanto se contorcer de dor.

E o suspense não terminaria tão cedo, porque como Cuddy havia dito, aquela menina não tinha pressa, não ligava para o quanto sua mãe estava louca para ver seu rosto. Ou o quanto seu pai estava curioso para ver se ela se pareceria com a mãe e assim ele se tornaria um alvo muito fácil para a menina.

Cuddy estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo cansada, tinha vontade de desistir, mas House estava ao lado dela o tempo, segurando sua mão e lhe dizendo:

- Lisa Cuddy, você pode fazer isso! Não desista.

- Estou cansada. Ela sussurrou. – Porque não me dão alguma droga? Não posso ficar "Lucy in the sky with diamonds1"? Cuddy resmungou.

- Lisa, você esperou tanto para ganhar essa corrida e agora quer desistir segundos antes de cruzar a linha de chegada? Ele perguntou com um sorriso e ela emocionada não resistiu e o beijou suavemente nos lábios antes de fazer força novamente.

- Ela está vindo, um pouco mais. Disse o médico. Cuddy fechou os olhos e apertou a mão de House ao ponto de quase machucá-lo, mas quando abriu os olhos ouviu um choro de bebê. – Ela é linda. Disse o médico sorridente. – Dr. House, gostaria de cortar o cordão umbilical?

- Eu? Ele pareceu surpreso.

- É sua filha não é? O médico riu.

House um pouco amedrontado se aproximou do médico e olhou para o bebê como se fosse uma bomba. A bomba que já tinha modificado sua vida muito antes de nascer. A surpresa é que olhando para ela, ele não via nada assustador, pelo contrário, mesmo vendo-a pela primeira vez soube que amaria aquele pequeno pedaço de gente tanto ou mais do que amava Cuddy, porque ela era a mistura dos dois.

Depois de cortar o cordão umbilical, segurou o bebê que chorava incansavelmente e ele nem ligava, pois só conseguia ver os olhos ansiosos de Cuddy ao vê-la nos braços dele. O médico então deixou a família à sós.

- Parabéns, mamãe. Ele disse colocando a bebê nos braços dela e os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

- Qual o problema? Ele perguntou confuso ao vê-la agarrar-se ao bebê chorando.

- Nenhum. São lágrimas de felicidade. Nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria. Ela disse. – Ela é tão linda.

- Igual à você. Os maiores olhos azuis que eu já vi. Disse ele tocando o bebê que prontamente agarrou seu dedo com força, como se soubesse que ele era seu pai. – Ela vai acabar comigo. Continuou pouco depois sem querer admitir que estava emocionado com aquele momento.

Cuddy esfregou o olho e sorriu com o comentário dele fitando-o de uma maneira admirada, deixando-o desconfortável.

- O que foi agora? Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Obrigada. Ela sussurrou. – Obrigada por me dar essa coisinha. Ela riu acariciando o rosto dele.

- Não, eu que tenho que agradecer. Por você existir. House estava sério, ainda segurando a pequena mão do bebê enquanto os dois se beijavam, até que a menina reclamou.

- Bem, ela precisa de um nome. Cuddy suspirou.

- Você não queria ficar "Lucy in the sky with diamonds"? Quando você falou isso, ela saiu então podia ser o nome dela.

- Lucy in the sky with diamonds? Ela riu.

- Lucy sky? Ele sugeriu e ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Lucy Diamond?

- Sean Penn deu esse nome pra filha no filme que ele tinha problemas mentais.

- Está bem! Só Lucy. Lucy Cuddy-House.

- Lucy... Ela pensou. Eu gosto. Concordou sorrindo.

- Eu também. Nossa pequena Lucy, que já está interrompendo os momentos do papai e da mamãe. Disse House, falando com o bebê. Fazendo Cuddy rir.

- House, eu nunca pensei que você ficasse tão bem com um bebê no colo.

- E eu nunca pensei que você pudesse ficar mais linda do que já é. Ele então a beijou novamente até que Lucy voltou a resmungar. – Deixe de ser ciumenta Lucy! Você ganha beijo também. Disse ele beijando a testa do bebê.

- Eu acho que Lucy precisa comer. Disse Cuddy ajeitando o bebê no seio e preparando-se para amamentar.

- Eu... Eu vou buscar um cobertor pra você. Disse ele levantando.

- Qual o problema? Cuddy riu.

- Nenhum. Ele mentiu.

- House!

- Está bem! Pode me chamar de doente, mas eu fico excitado vendo você fazer isso. Eu queria estar no lugar dela! Ele exclamou.

- Ok, você é doente. Ela afirmou. Mas... Cuddy oscilou a cabeça.

- Mas o que? Ele perguntou interessado.

- Você tinha exclusividade sobre eles antes dela...

- Estou gostando do rumo da conversa. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Quando ela terminar, quem sabe eu possa cuidar de você. Ela sorriu.

- Lisa Cuddy! Você não estava exausta?

- Eu não estou falando de ir até o fim! Mas não significa que não possamos brincar um pouco. Explicou.

- Mas e o bebê?

- Eu faço ela dormir. Ela deu de ombros.

- Não, eu não posso fazer isso na frente dela. Não quero que ela cresça traumatizada.

- House! Ela pareceu chocada.

- É sério, quando eu era criança ouvi meus pais diversas vezes, não era agradável. Ele explicou.

- Bom isso explica muita coisa... Mas ela não entende nada ainda...

- Mas ela está presente, não posso, não consigo. Ele teimou.

- E como que se excitar vendo-a sugando meu peito você consegue?

- Já disse! É complicado! Olha só a força que ela tem. Ele arregalou os olhos.

Lucy dormiu e Cuddy a colocou no berço a seu lado olhando para House que tentava ficar em negação sobre a amamentação quando viu que Cuddy continuava com o seio exposto encarando-o.

- Porque você faz isso comigo? Você sabe que não podemos. Ele suspirou, sentindo seu corpo aquecer e latejar.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada. Disse ela.

- Ah claro, você tem o costume de andar com os peitos de fora, especialmente quando eles estão duplicados.

- Se você está tão incomodado com isso porque não vem até aqui escondê-lo você mesmo? Ela sugeriu.

- Você sempre consegue o que quer. Ele bufou e sentou na cama ao lado dela, entregando-se ao desejo que sentia, beijando-lhe o pescoço suavemente, até alcançar o seio, brincando com seus mamilos e voltando-se a boca dela quando ela começou a gemer um tanto alto demais.

- Então...

- Então o que? Ele sussurrou, mordendo a orelha dela.

- Quando você vai tomar coragem e me pedir para casar com você? Disse ela num tom impaciente.

- O que? Ele se afastou imediatamente.

- Eu vi o anel. Ela sorriu.

- Que anel? Ele pareceu confuso por um momento, então se lembrou do anel que havia comprado dois meses atrás.

- Gregory House...

- Porque você tinha que mexer nas minhas coisas?

- Você disse para eu arranjar o que fazer.

- E tinha que mexer nas minhas coisas?

- Que importa, o fato é que vi. Ela deu de ombros.

- E não podia ter ficado quieta? Tinha que estragar tudo? Ele franziu a testa.

- Estragar? Você está guardando aquele anel tanto tempo...

- Estava esperando o momento certo. E agora não vai ter momento certo porque vai parecer que vou pedir só porque você me pressionou e não porque eu amo você, porque eu sempre amei você, porque você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço e provavelmente a única com quem eu quero estar e que não me assusta nenhum pouco casamento e filhos desde que seja com você. E que eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias acordando com você.

Sem querer House acabou fazendo o melhor pedido que Cuddy poderia esperar e nem sequer percebeu.

- Eu aceito. Ela sorriu.

- Mas eu nem pedi formalmente ainda. Ele pareceu confuso.

- O seu pedido já foi bom o bastante para mim. Disse ela beijando-o.

- É mesmo? Bom saber, afinal foi pra isso que eu trouxe isso comigo. Disse ele com um sorriso malandro tirando a caixinha de veludo de dentro do casaco.

- Eu não acredito... Ela riu.

- Tenho que começar a surpreender você não? Disse ele numa voz suave pegando a mão dela e dando um beijo carinhoso antes de colocar o anel no dedo dela.

- Você me surpreende todos os dias. Ela garantiu.

- Lucy, escute bem o que vou dizer: isso é entre nós dois ouviu? Nada de contar para a sua mãe, porque sabe né, eu tenho que manter a minha reputação.

Disse House olhando no fundo dos olhos da filha que aos cinco meses já tinha vastos cabelos negros e como ele mesmo disse, os maiores olhos azuis q ele já havia visto.

Lucy usava um pijama azul que realçava seus olhos e os pés estavam descalços enquanto House a embalava no quarto todo cor de rosa que ele mesmo havia pintado.

Ligou o rádio e começou a embalar a menina cantando:

"Picture yourself in a boat on a river

With tangerine trees and marmalade skies

Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly

A girl with kaleidoscope eyes"

Quando ele disse "kaleidoscope eyes" Lucy deu uma gargalhada enchendo os olhos de House de alegria. Lucy realmente tinha poder sobre ele, tanto ou mais que sua mãe. Não havia nada que ele não fizesse por aquela baixinha, gordinha de bochechas rosadas. Então continuou, agora dançando com ela, cantando com ainda mais entusiasmo.

"Cellophane flowers of yellow and green

Towering over your head

Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes

And she´s gone"

- House o que está fazendo? Já é tarde. Pedi para você fazê-la dormir. Disse Cuddy abrindo a porta e pegando-o de surpresa. Ele deu um olhar de cima a baixo nela e disse:

- Não estou fazendo nada demais. Disse ele dando pause no rádio. Agora você a acordou. Ele mentiu.

- Vocês tem quinze minutos. Ela ordenou séria.

- Yes mistress. Ele fez uma continência. Aliás... Ele a fez dar a volta.

- O que? Ela perguntou.

- Você já se recuperou bem do parto, não? Ele comentou com olhar malicioso ao vê-la com uma camisola preta justa com um decote generoso.

- Ainda faltam dois quilos. Ela balançou a cabeça, satisfeita com o desejo brotando dos olhos dele.

- Não, é que antes você tinha dois a menos do que deveria. Ele a elogiou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Cuddy não resistiu e seu aproximou dele dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego e logo em seguida beijou a bochecha de Lucy.

- Juízo vocês dois. Espero você mais tarde. Piscando para House ela deixou o quarto e assim que o fez House continuou:

- Já disse hein? Você está com sérios problemas se contar isso para sua mãe. É um segredo nosso, está bem?

Lucy resmungou algum som típico de bebê e riu.

- Aceito isso como um sim. Disse House sério ligando novamente o rádio e dançando com a filha que não parava de gargalhar:

"Lucy in the sky with diamonds

Lucy in the sky with diamonds

Lucy in the sky with diamonds"

Sem saber que Cuddy o ouvia e o assistia pela fresta da porta com uma expressão satisfeita e sorridente. Tolinho, pensou ela.

Fim.

1 Lucy in the sky with diamonds é uma música da extinta banda inglesa The Beatles cujo significado há muita controvérsia já que as iniciais das palavras formam a sigla LSD, droga alucinógena.


End file.
